Karahrr Chronicles: II A Past Lifetime
by optimusprimus001
Summary: Separated from her family, her second father now dead, and forced to leave Autobot City for a job, Will Karahrr make it through the challenges ahead? Will she ever find her family? And what does the Decepticon Air Commander want with her anyway?
1. History Introduction

Optimusprimus001 (Subi): Whoooo!... If only one could do happy smilies in the chapter thingy to show how happy I am... ;-;

Fangirls'Anonymous: Indeed... >.> ;

Subi: >D What? How often do you have two authors on a Fanfic story?

Anonymous: True, but you scare me sometimes... >.> ... . ...

Subi: V.V well sooorry... >>;

Anonymous: T-T Just don't light my tail on fire, alright?

Subi: I'll try... For those who haven't guessed yet, this is a joint-fanfiction, so bare with us if it takes awhile between chapters, k?

Anonymous: Or we'll _both_ light you on fire! >D

Subi: O.o; And you said _I _was scary...

Anonymous: Zip it... >.>; ...

**

* * *

1. History (Introduction)**

In the Earth year of 2050, humans dabbled in the art of gene splicing. The main animal focused upon was the cat, due to its agility, strength, instincts, and many other desirable features that humans could only wish to have. Finally, after many tedious years and experiment misfortunes, in the year 2085, technique was perfected. And by some fluke -or miracle to others- the traits passed onto the spliced individuals' children. This, in turn, made eventually a whole different form of human; some called them a species of their own. Certain children even had changes unplanned, such as the ability to transform into a secondary form, and deeper generations had a third, more powerful level. This could have possibly been due to some glitch, or genetic fault caused by tampering with human DNA, but whatever the cause, the affect was strangely specific in its effects on the 'demon race', as they were now called. Strangely, with very few exceptions, only the females acquired these strange effects on forms and levels. Which had normal humans searching for these spliced individuals for their own greedy conquests of power. Many of the sought individuals left Earth, headed to the legendary planet now known by many: Cybertron, the home planet of the Transformers. Karahrr's family was among those who journeyed to this legendary planet.

Karahrr was of a bloodline that had the unique 'mech form' trait. Supposedly, this trait could only be passed down to the females, although there were a few exceptions in this. This transformation occurred in close to life-or-death situations, giving the spliced being an unusual amount of strength to enable their survival. Unfortunately, the drawback to this bloodline trait is that the user will be almost completely drained of energy afterwards when they turn back, though when being sought, this drawback is not usually mentioned. This trait is why Karahrr's family was sought after by many, forcing her family to wander in far away lands to avoid those who sought them...

* * *

Subi: Okay, it's a short chapter. It's only supposed to give an overview of events leading up to the next chapter, after all... 

Anonymous: Better than starting out at some random point and leaving lots of people confused.

Subi: T-T Quit making points! That's my job!

Anonymous: Then what am I supposed to do?

Subi: O-o good point... Gah... X-X I give up. We'll figure it out yet.

Anonymous: Whoo! I'm at four points!... ;-; versus your, like, fifteen hundred...

Subi: Aww, it's not that many... (pats Anonymous on the shoulder) Don't worry about it, we're still working on this together!

Anonymous: Thanks, Subi... T-T We're not really expecting reviews until somewhere around chapter 3 or so, but please go ahead and review if you want to insist on it...


	2. Chased

Anonymous: YAY! Next chapter! (grins) ... ... ;-; Subi's right... you just cant get the happy emotion across well in the chapter thing without the little up-arrow thingys...

Subi: Told you.

Anonymous: Zip it! >.>;

Subi: ;-; ... Tell me that one more time and I WILL light you on fire with my green flame... >D

Anonymous: O-o;;; I'll keep that in mind... ;-; my poor tail has suffered enough...

Subi: >D (cackles) You'd think that we're almost complete opposites...

Anonymous: >.>; (mutters) We _are_ complete opposites...

Subi: Oo what was that?

Anonymous: >.> ... ... Nothing... . 

**

* * *

2. Chased **

"AMNAE! GET KARAHRR INSIDE!" A white cheetah-like cat was running towards them, his ears flat back and eyes wide. She didn't hesitate. Scooping up her three-year-old daughter, she leapt around a metal formation and rushed into a nearby building. The white cat followed them in before turning into a human. Amnae looked at him worriedly.

"What is it, Siax?"

"Battlefield, not even ten miles from here..."

"Oh no... What are we going to do?" Amnae twisted her hands anxiously. "Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get away from them..."

"We can't stay here long, Amnae, now help me find things we'll need. We have to move to a safer place before the battle gets too close to here." He answered, already hunting down the most needed supplies. Karahrr, being only three, tilted her head curiously at him.

"Rrrrrr?" She managed curiously, her blue-green eyes watching him pack cloths into a sack in front of him. He glanced up and smiled at her before reaching out and patting her lightly on the head. He quickly went back to packing, and after a few minutes they were ready to leave.

"Let's go," He said softly, glancing around with his pure, purple eyes to make sure they had everything they needed. Amnae gathered Karhrr up and put her in a brown cloth bag that she could look out from. Karahrr snuggled deep into it and curled up silently; She'd been put in the bag enough times to know that she had to be quiet to stay safe. Amnea slid the bag over her shoulders, picked up the next small bag that she could carry, and crept to the door. Siax peered out carefully, looking for any possible threat before dashing out the door and to the right, away from the city they were living near. Amnae followed him, keeping an eye out for anything that might harm them...

* * *

Ravage looked up from his most recent victim and glanced around for his next target. A bright flash of white color caught his attention, and he turned his black head to track it. His sensors picked up on the fact that the whole thing had a heat source before it flashed into a building and he lost the signature. Ravage turned and "Rawr!"ed at a tall, blue-white Decepticon. The orange-red optics of the 'Con turned towards him, and after a pause, the tall mech nodded. Ravage turned and bolted across the battlefield after his target soundlessly... 

Within a few minutes, the black Casseticon was pawing through the what was left behind by Amnae and Siax. Getting increasingly fustrated by not finding anything, Ravage growled. The only thing he picked up on with his sensors was heat and the strange smell of... _trees?_ Ravage paused. Yes, it was definitely the smell of Earth trees. _Odd_, the Casseticon thought before heading out the door and sniffing around out there. Finding a trail of the scent, Ravage silently set off on the hunt...

* * *

Subi: So, what do you lot think so far? 

Anonymous: Many things o.0

Subi: Oo... Really? D And to think you've already written most of chapter 3 already...

Anonymous: …

Subi: (grin) I told you that you could do this...

Anonymous: >.>; ... No comment.

Subi: Oo isn't that a comment on its own?

Anonymous: Oh be quiet... >> ... ...


	3. Escape

Subi: WHOO! This is getting AWESOME!

Anonymous: (blushing a lot) ... Would you please quit jumping around?

Subi: T-T But I like this chapter... >D mainly because you wrote at least half of it.

Anonymous: ... >>... No comment...

**

* * *

3. Escape **

The land was covered with treacherous jagged spikes and edges that previous battles gave them, and even more scorch marks. As Siax and Amnae were carefully yet briskly traveling to a safer destination, Ravage watched them from an edge above.

Siax moved ahead while Amnae stayed behind as he scouting the rough landscape for the safest route. Amnae walked behind, warily keeping lookout for dangers behind. Suddenly, the tingling sensation of being followed -that was dismissed earlier, blamed on the shift of Karahrr- came back even stronger than before. Getting a grip on herself to not panic, she started gradually speeding up, testing if the feeling was false. For all three attempts, it still persisted, giving barely any room for doubt. But she had to be sure, or else they would tire themselves out fleeing from possibly nothing; and that would not suit well with pursuers lurking about. Quickly, without giving away her position, her eyes darted within the field of vision. To her suspicions (and horror), a small portion of swishing mech tail could be spotted on a higher ledge. Walking slightly faster, she caught up to Siax and walked at his pace. Siax looked at her curiously; she usually held her position behind him.

"What is it?" he asked, knowing it couldn't be good if she wanted to be closer to him while they tried to escape.

"We're being followed, one mech at least," was her hushed reply, "How far are we from shelter? We can probably run and lose its tracks if we're close enough."

Siax considered his options; if they ran, it would give them the advantage of finding a place to hide, but a lot of energy would be used, and if they continued at this pace, there would be no protection in battle. Finally, he made his choice. Nodding to Amnae, they set off at a faster speed, being careful to dodge the imposing chunks of metal that threatened to impale all in their path.

"I think this is a safe place to be for now," Siax said as they approached an especially metal imbedded area.

"And if it isn't, I will make it that way," declared Amnae. Tapping into her inner strength and energies, the metal around them began to form into a fortified wall, inconspicuously in the appearance of being there to begin with, unbeknownst to any passerby; for the battlefield always changes and one cannot be sure of it's true form.

"It's all my fault, we shouldn't have ever come here..." Amnae said remorsefully. A moment later, a blast destroyed the foundation of the wall in front of them, sending shards of sharp metal everywhere. Siax leapt up, changing into his rare mech-mode, to shield Amnae and Karahrr from harm, taking the impact for himself. Little Karahrr choked on the air that was thick with dust from the blasters in her bag. Turning with a roar, Siax shot out of the building, fangs and claws bared, his twin-lasers flashing at the 'Cons that threatened him and his family. Amnae took advantage of the distraction, running out of the battlefield in her mech form. Siax continued to slash at the Decepticons viciously, daring them to try and follow the retreating form of the mother and child. After damaging the Decepticons to the point of being immobile, he turned his concerned gaze to the direction Amnae had went. He took a weak step towards their direction before the darkness folded around him...

Not far away, an Autobot that heard the last Decepticon cry out before going offline, and turned to see the silver-white and green cat collapse sideways. Alarmed, the Autobot dodged the decepticon he was fighting and ran over to the cat-mech to make sure it was going to survive, calling for a medic as he went...

* * *

Having escaped the Decepticons, Amnae carried Karahrr to a small shelter nearby. Amnea turned back into her human form when she was sure it was safe, panting and knees shaking with exhaustion, hoping with all her heart that Siax would return safely. The owner of the shelter was another cat demon with the rare mech-trait, and he quickly ushered them in to the relative safety of the building after a quick sniff of his sensitive nose. Glaviin was a older cat demon, and had kept himself half-transformed for so long that he could never completely transform back into a human. Half blind with age, he mostly relied on his sensitive nose, his whiskers, what he felt with his paws, and by sheer knowledge of his surroundings. He placed one of his Grey-brown paws on Amnae's shoulder and gently took the basket she was carrying out of her hands as she curled up in a corner of the room. His tail, though he was old, still whisked back and forth as he brought her a cup of soup and handed it to her soundlessly. 

"Thank you, Glaviin... We owe you so much for everything that you've done for us," Amnae whispered, slipping the bag with Karahrr off her shoulders, and cradling her now sleeping daughter in her arms.

The older cat demon smiled behind his half-furred face, twitching his whiskers. he nodded in her direction and scurried away, hunting for something he alone knew about. When he came back, he had three things with him: A small woven basket, a necklace, and a staff with an amethyst crystal somehow fused to one end. Glaviin held out the necklace towards Amnae and Karahrr,

"Put this around her neck; It will protect her," he rasped, before digging into the small basket in his paws. Amnae gently put the black beaded necklace over her daughter's head. Glaviin's paw flashed out and touched the largest stone on the necklace; He muttered a protecting spell before returning to his previous task. Amnae looked up and saw him arranging six stones in a circle around him...

* * *

"Siax has been gone too long, Glaviin. I have to go find him. Please watch over my Karahrr while I'm gone," Amnae hugged the aged cat demon and turned to leave. But before she could walk out the door, the little one in question awakened from her nap. Seeing her mother starting away, she struggled out of her bag/bed and ran to them, tugging on her mother's ragged skirt, whimpering and tears on her face. Amnae's heart wrenched with the sadness showing in Karahrr's tear pooling orbs, but she knew what she had to do. "It's alright sweetie," her mother crooned, bending down and giving the child a loving embrace; long and warm, as love is exactly that. Tears forming in her own eyes, Amnae whispered a sleeping spell, arms still around Karahrr and assured even softer, "It will be okay, I promise, Karahrr. We'll come back as soon as we can." 

Karahrr blinked with the sudden heaviness of her eyelids, trying to keep awake…then all faded to black, and her hands slowly slid off Amnae. Glaviin scooped up her now dreaming body and solemnly looked up into Amnae's eyes, the urge to cry prickling at the corners of his own eyes.

"Please take good care of her," was all she said before turning and dashing off into the star strewn landscape to hunt for Siax. Glaviin never saw her again...

* * *

Subi: WHOO! CLIFFIES ARE FUN! 

Anonymous: V-V As if they care; they just want us to update... and update... and update...

Subi: Oo whats wrong with updating?

Anonymous: Are you Crazy?.!

Subi: I'm evil and crazy- and proud of it. >D

Anonymous: Oh god... X-X

Subi: WHOO UPDATE FRENZIES ARE FUN!

Anonymous: What has _that_ got to do with _anything_?.!

Subi: Honestly, I have no idea... >>;


	4. Glaviin

Anonymous: Little Karahrr Major cuteness!.! ... Sorry, had to get that out of my system... >>;

Subi: XD I'm sure...

Anonymous: But I like cute things... ;-; It's not my fault that she's small and helpless and somewhat fluffy and-

Subi: Okay okay! We get it! (shakes head and sighs)

Anonymous: Fine. ;-; Then post the chapter already, miss-evil fox.

Subi: Don't you know it. >D

Anonymous: O-o;; ... ... ...

**

* * *

4. Glaviin **

Glaviin sat on a rounded piece of metal outside the door to his home, looking at the sunrise and its light spreading to everything in the landscape around him. Inside, he could see the small cat demon left with him the night before- the newest addition to his "family." He took another look at the sunrise. _The star rises with stormy clouds this morning..._ He noted. _Much like that little one's future life..._ He let out a soft sigh, thinking about the new life and the challenges she would go through. Glaviin took one last look at the sunrise before slowly getting to his feet and turning to go inside to prepare some food for the small one. He silently padded past her curled up form on a warm blanket, and headed into the next room to hunt down something for her to eat...

* * *

Karahrr woke up slowly, and her sharp, furred ears picked up on the sounds of someone making food. She knew it was food by two things: 1) She was hungry; and 2) Whatever it was, it smelled _good_. She slowly uncurled her thin, fluffy tail, rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room for the source of the smell. And then the night before with her mother then occurs to her, and she gets up, sniffling- and a tad teary- and wanders into the next room, where Glaviin was about to come back into the room after finishing making her breakfast. He paused as he saw her at the door, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. Almost immediately he noticed her uneasy look at him. He smiled gently at her and offered her a plate of cooked fish. After she took it and quickly ate it down, he asked her what her name was. 

"Karahrr," she said in a quiet, shy voice, avoiding looking into his eyes as he refilled her plate. She simply blinked at the replaced food before finally meeting his crinkled, grey eyes with her own green-blue eyes. "Where did mom go?" She asked, and once again fought against her own tears.

"Your mother went to look for you father. She said she'd be back as soon as she can," Glaviin told her before placing one of his paws on her shoulder. "You'll be fine and safe here with me until either you are old enough to find her or she comes back to find you."

She nodded easily, and he started to get ready for repairing any Transformer that came to be repaired. Karahrr's light brown-auburn hair bounced slightly as she half-explored, half-followed him around his home. Eventually, the two of them got to the main repair room and she stopped in fright and awe at the many large machines in the large room. One of the machines started up suddenly with a loud growl and Karahrr let out a sharp squeak and hid behind Glaviin. He stopped in surprise when he felt her suddenly at his back. Glancing at her face in puzzlement, Glaviin realized what had scared her.

"They won't hurt you, little one," He assured her, chuckling.

She thought about that for a moment before curiously and slowly approaching one of the machines making noise.

"Be careful though, little Akinyemi," He warned before she could get too close to it. He watched closely, somewhat tense, as she merely looks at it from a certain distance, yet still close enough to be in slight danger. She then sharply leaned forward a bit and pushed the switch that turns it off, and sending a contented grin at Glaviin, with a childish pride at the accomplishment.

"You take interest I see," an amused Glaviin noted. She nodded her head fervently, "mm hmm!" with that big smile still on her face.

"Then you'll be a great apprentice." _When you're older, of course,_ was the bemused thought that ran through his mind. Her smile widened even more before she turned and pounced on a rag further away from the equipment, provoking a laugh from the old cat demon. _Though she's small, perhaps she should be taught some things earlier than normal so she can survive when I'm gone and her parents haven't returned..._

From that moment on, a new life was granted to little Karahrr, but only Glaviin knew what pains and joys she would have in the future... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Whooo! This is causing me great amusedness... >D 

Anonymous: Amusedness is my word... ;-;

Subi: O-o? Really? Since when?

Anonymous: Since forever!

Subi: X-X Okay, point taken. But still, this causes great amusement. >p

Anonymous: Fine. ;-; I don't see why you wanted this done so soon though...

Subi: Fixable... What reviewers want us to try to update every two to three weeks? (all raise their hands) >D Now do you?

Anonymous: X,X;;; Oh god... I didn't realize it was that good... Wait a minute... This means I have to write like... Half a chapter a week! D: Oh god!

Subi: Guess you better start writing then. I'm writing two other stories aside from this one too you know...

Anonymous: X-x How you manage I have no idea...


	5. Dreams

Subi: Yay! The chapter is early! The chapter is early!

Anonymous: No no! Don't tell them that! X-x Then they'll think things I don't want them to think!

Subi: O-o What's wrong with that?

Anonymous: X-x forget it... just don't mention anything about time schedules...

Subi: X-x When I'm screwing up my own for my other two stories? What have I to complain about?

**

* * *

5. Dreams **

Five years ago she had an accomplishment of turning off a machine. Now, she runs around the entire house with tools Glaviin sends her after to help him repair wounded mechs. Though Glaviin had first told her that when she was ten, he would take her as his apprentice; here she was at eight and already knew half of the basic systems of a transformer...

* * *

Glaviin's voice carried into my room, making me slowly rise with a yawn. _What does he want this time?_

"Karahrr, no sleeping in!" I heard a sigh, "You aren't going to be my apprentice anymore if you keep this up, you know."

_Slag! This was the third time in a row too…He's never going to let it go by this point._ "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I got up and quickly threw on my favorite moss green skirt and brown tank top. The skirt was a bit torn, and longer than preferred. Not to mention, the top was a little short. But in this sweltering heat and the fact that old man Glaviin didn't want a lot of mechs to see me ( I still don't understand why), cooler and less restrictive clothing was a must. A quick look into the mirror and off I went! _Hopefully I can get straight to work without any questions…_A shudder passed through at remembering last night _Hopefully..._ Starting on the grimiest of the tools in the corner of the oily, dank room, my hopes were dashed.

"What's your excuse this time, Karahrr?"

The wrench slipped from my hands and I rushed to grasp it again. "I was just tired, that's all." Was my reply. _Buy it, buy it, buy it! Please buy it…_I silently pleaded.

"Three nights in a row? I find that hard to believe, little one." Glaviin's skeptical comment. _Ack, not good... _

"Well, you would be tired, too, if you were just getting used to being an apprentice." I attempted to reason. '**_It_**'**_s all my fault, we shouldn't have ever come here..._**' I clenched my fist, willing the piece of nightmare away. _He doesn_'_t need to know! Go away, dark dream!_

"Karahrr…just tell me..." Glaviin sighed.

"I don't think I wi-" The clock chimed eight, time for the shop to open. _Saved by the customers!_ "What do you know, time to start working!" I gathered and organized all the tools that I managed to clean under his scrutiny.

"We'll talk about this _later_" he said with finality in his tone. _Can't get past that…slag._

The whole time we worked I passed tools and such to him, avoiding his concerned gaze (as well as the sight of the mechs). _It's going to bite if he finds out about these nightmares. I'm fine really, no help needed... I'm sure they'll go away soon anyway._ The workday was soon over and I was glad for it. My feet were sore from all the running and I was hoping to sleep before Glaviin could ask any more. This time I got my wish…or so I thought.

**_

* * *

_**

**_'It's all my fault, we shouldn't have ever come here…' A woman's voice…so familiar. A moment later, a blast destroyed the foundation of the wall in front of us, sending shards of sharp metal everywhere. A man leapt up, changing into a mech, to shield that woman and me, taking the impact for himself. I choked on the air that was thick with dust from the blasters in... a bag? Turning with a roar, the mech shot out of the building, fangs and claws bared, his twin-lasers flashing at the 'Cons, and his white-green armor glinting..._**

* * *

Suddenly I was brought out of the nightmare, awakening to see Glaviin, who gave that same concerned look earlier. _Great, so much for him not knowing._

"So this is what has made you so tired in the morning, hmm?" He inquired; and I could tell that he had the gist of it. I turned away, refusing to answer. Though knowing eventually that he'd assume that, I had nothing to do but say, "Yes, but it's nothing really. They'll go away soon." I gave an unconvincing smile, eyes stinging with the possibilities of tears. _Slag…I don_'_t want to cry!_ Surprising even myself I turned back and threw my arms him, sobs and tears escaping me. I felt him tense at first before he wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be alright, Karahrr," He said softly. My tears poured out of me, along with the pain in my soul as he held me comfortingly, and I eventually fell into a merciful, dreamless sleep... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Yay! (does a small dance) ... ... ... None of you saw that. 

Anonymous: Sure we didn't. >D

Subi: Say a word and I'll throw you into the pit of eternal despair... where there is no light except that which you give off- and a Barney in green flames. >p

Anonymous: X-x alright... I'll take that into consideration. Now, review you readers! Review!

Subi: -.- I don't think that's going to work...

Anonymous: I'm entitled to my dreams! Review!


	6. Staff of Terra

Subi: Amusement/happiness! n-n

Anonymous: You seem to like those words a lot recently along with "Chaos, torture, death, despair, and darkness".

Subi: So? n-n I'm amused by this chapter.

Anonymous: Darn it, woman! Amusement is my word!

Subi: Minion! Muahahaha!

Anonymous: Er... oo; Nevermind then...

**

* * *

6. Staff of Terra**

It was boring to stay in one position while a cat demon (or any mechanic for that matter) repaired me. And I swear, if that guy doesn't stop talking to himself I'd probably kick him if he wasn't so small and easily hurt. _Wait, why would he need to ask someone to pass a wrench if no one else is there? Unless… _Turning my head to glance in his direction, I spotted a young cat child swiftly handing the said wrench over. "Who's that?" I wondered out loud. With a squeak and wide-eyed gape, she shouted, "Slag!" and ran off with remarkable speed to the door. _Such colorful vocabulary_... I thought, stealing a glance at the cat-like human fixing me.

"Karahrr, no cursing!" He scolded. I turned to get a better look at the girl and forgot about that fact I was damaged.

"Stop moving and hold the slag still!" Yelled the old man. Taking his previous comment to heart, I muttered, "Look who's talking..." And got a sharp reprimand that he was the one repairing me by getting the wrench thrown at my head.

"That hurt, fleshling!" I whined. He ignored my protest and went to fetch the tool from the ground. The little cat demon at the door snickered before fully sprinting off with an, "Meep!" as we both glared in her direction.

"That's what you get for not holding still…A few more minutes and you'll be done. The Sagira is of no concern but mine," the old cat-human growled.

I don't know who to feel sorry for, the child or him.

* * *

"How many times have I told you not to curse?" _He's tapping his foot, that little glare…Wonderful, I just happen to bother him when he woke up on the wrong side of the bed_. 

"Um…" I counted on my fingers. _No, I don't think that one counted…There's also that time and…_

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, almost to the point of raving. "And what did I tell you about avoiding the customers? Much less cursing in front of them…."

At that point I started zoning out, noticing a spare piece or metal in the corner behind him with a peculiar color…a silvery white and green. And it stirred something deeply buried in my mind….

**_I seemed to be moving backwards. A silver-white and green mech snarled at the three menacing mechs in front of him. After one went down with a thud and shake of the ground, he gave a panicked glance of assurance in my direction, what I remember most are those piercing purple optics…._**

"Are you even listening?" I growled after a few minutes of ranting to find Karahrr was staring off into the distance again like she usually did when I started lecturing on something she wasn't interested in. I waited a moment before finding myself begin to lose my patience.

"Karahrr!" I barked- though barking is usually for dogs, sometimes I have to make an exception- and she jumped at the sharpness in my voice. "Did you even hear me?" I demanded. I sighed before turning at the sound of the door opening- and nearly cursed out loud. It was _her.__Primus, why do you like torturing me so? It's enough with Karahrr..._ I thought, trying hard not to groan.

"Why hello, Glaviin, long time no see!" The taller of the two that entered, a red-haired woman with spring green eyes.

"What do you want now, Mirra? I'm a bit _busy_ right now and-"

"I'm hurt that you would think me to be such a _burden_ in the middle of your... 'important' work..." She feigned shock. "And may I ask whom you are supposedly 'busy' with?" Leaning to the side, she noticed Karahrr. Mirra cooed and patted her head saying, "Aww, so cute! Too bad she's so _young_ and defenseless..."

"Pat me on the head again and I'll bite you." Karahrr growled, glaring at Mirra.

"Right, anyway, I need a bit of a favor…You see, my apprentice here," She motioned towards the boy almost as young as Karahrr, "needs a certain staff that only you seem to have. So...?"

I glanced in the boy's direction and immediately noticed the extremely sharp smell of raw metal. Just as quickly I knew that he couldn't wield what Mirra claimed he needed. He was a main-metal type, and the staff was for main-earth elementals only. Plus, I had planned to give it to Karahrr, when she was older of course and more experienced. I quickly drew on my wind-element and pulled out the staff of another room where I'd hidden it years ago, and its shards of amethyst glinted in the light.

"This staff? No. He cannot have the Staff of Terra. It is to be for my apprentice, and yours will not be able to use such a thing anyway, his main element would not cooperate."

"You don't even have an apprentice, Glaviin! You just want to keep it to yourself when you're too old to even use it! Even if you had an apprentice, do you seriously think you can teach them anything with your age, old man? Much less when you're half-blind and..." Mirra ranted on. My ears and tail twitched in irritation. _Figures she would blow it out of proportion…and assume wrong as well._

"My apprentice is right here, if you haven't noticed. Her name is Karahrr." I interrupted, tired of hearing her rant. "Besides, Mirra, he's a main-metal elemental, the staff wouldn't work for him. He needs a _metal _element weapon, not an _earth _element weapon."

"Glaviin, admit it, you're just jealous because I have an apprentice- or if you really want to be stubborn, my apprentice is better than yours. Why else would you make up stories like this?" She snapped back, as she pulled her long hair over her shoulder and started braiding the end of it. The boy finally spoke up, approaching Karahrr with cynical eyes.

"Doesn't look like much of an apprentice to me."

"I do too!"

"And spoiled from the sound of it."

"And you aren't?" Karahrr grinned at her own quick response.

"That's it!" He snarled, and leapt at her. Karahrr let out a fierce squeak and scrambled away from his claws.

"Karahrr!" I cried sharply, unable to see where either of them had went.

"Get away from me- Slag!" She shouted as he suddenly pinned her to the wall with one hand. She bared her teeth suddenly and felt something deep in her stir. "_Get away from me, Kuyukiko!_"

He gasped in surprise as he was suddenly flung away from her. Both Mirra and I turned to face Karahrr. I felt my jaw drop slightly as I saw her. Only... _She wasn't completely herself anymore_.

Karahrr stood a few steps away from the wall with both of her hands out before her, both glowing with a faint blue-purple light. Her brown-amber hair blew around her face gently, but what I noticed the most was her eyes- they'd started to glow with a faint-blue light, almost like a transformer's optics. _Eight years old, and can already touch her mech-energy? She seems to keep surprising me every day..._ I thought before noticing Mirra was reaching for the staff while my grip on it was somewhat weak.

With a split-second decision, I snapped the end up off the ground and with a sharp spin of the staff I quickly had the sharp stone pointing at Mirra's heart.

"Get out," I growled. Mirra pulled away from the stone-wood staff with a disappointed look.

"Fine," Mirra said, and patted Karahrr on the head as she came over to me. "See you another time then, sweetheart. Argh!"

A faint smile twitched at my whiskers when Mirra let out a yelp as Karahrr sank her fangs into her hand. _That's my apprentice alright, Little tempermental sanura..._ Mirra swore a lot worse than Karahrr and I ever did and with a snarl, her and her apprentice ran out of the house.

"Now that that's over with, how did you know his name?" I asked her as I got a wet cloth and cleaned one of the small cuts on her face from the spar.

"... I knew his name?" Karahrr asked me with somewhat wide eyes. I frowned slightly and looked into them, noting that they were back to normal. _Definitely a mech-mode symptom... I guess I should be moving everything forward a few years..._

"I guess not, Karahrr. Forget I mentioned it," I told her aloud, as I moved onto bandaging and cleaning the scratches on her shoulder.

"Okay." She said agreeably- and then began to space out on me once again. I sighed. _I'm never going to fully understand what she thinks about at times like this..._

* * *

Subi: Whoo! 'Nother one done... n-n tonight's just a posting frenzy, isn't it? 

Anonymous: Oh goody.. >>; Review, you Fanfiction minions! Review!

Subi: -.- I've kind of given up on trying to get them to review...

Anonymous: So? Review people, or else fear the wrath of the Spark-specter/ghost! (points at Subi)

Subi: Now what did I do? Oo?

Anonymous: Nothing... Yet. >D

Subi: Oh god. X-x;


	7. Attacked

Anonymous: 'Bout time you posted the chapter... >>

Subi: Silence! My dad killed my Internet access and you know it! ;-; You could have called me for such and such, but nooo...

Anonymous: -.- Blame the half-author, I see where this is going...

Subi: Do not, you couldn't see two feet in front of yourself in this place. >p

Anonymous: What?.! Minion Rebellion! (runs off with the other half of the chapter) Muahaha!

Subi: Get back here! ... ... ... Well, it looks like you guys get half of the action in this chapter instead- sorry guys. >> (hunts down Optimus) Go get her back here and writing, or I'll make your story a tragedy!

Optimus Prime: Oo But it already is...

Subi: MOVE IT!

Optimus Prime: oo; (transforms and races out to find Anonymous)

**

* * *

7. Attacked **

"I miss the good ol' days, when everything was so easy." A reminiscing Blastwire sighed, "Except for that one mission a while ago. Those Autobots got me to the point of a repair shop! Peculiar little place it was…run by cat-human fleshlings. The little one had a very colorful vocabulary, now that I mention it." _Cat-humans…Could it be! After all this time…_

"Cat-humans?" I asked mildly, hiding the excitement that I might have finally gotten that long delayed bloodline in my grasp so I would be free of a mission, and a headache. Primus knows how long I've been stuck looking for leads because of the second High-Commander's persistence.

"Yeah, cat humans. From what I saw, they're not very professional…I mean, the guy threw a wrench at me! It hurt too….The fleshling girl ran out and then he said 'No cursing!' or something like that then told me to 'hold the slag still' when I moved a bit…All I did was point out his hypocrisy!" Whined the mech, not noticing my annoyed glare. "Not like I did anything to him yet in the first place…"

"_Where_ did you find this place?" I pressed, trying to get some sort of information out of him. Which I doubted, knowing him for too long to expect otherwise.

"Erm…I forget?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he noticed my glare intensify, "Maybe that wrench did something, because I swear I remembered fine before that!" _Yet you can remember that wrench story of yours._ I thought blandly. As if saving me from another moment with Blastwire, Ravage sent a message in.

/**_Soundwave, found the target! She looks just like him._**/ He sent excitedly. /**_The location is on the outskirts of Crystal City. Hurry, she might not stay here long…but I can fix that…_**/ The hungry tone in his voice made me worry. _The target's supposed to be taken alive! Of course if it's indeed what we're looking for, a little roughing up won't do harm…But just in case, I should bring some reinforcements._

/**_I'm on my way!…_**/ I sent back before turning to Blastwire. "I have a new mission. Gather some Soldiers and meet me outside of Crystal City" I ordered, already heading towards the spaceport.

"Yes sir..." He said, almost disappointed that I was cutting into his 'off-duty' time.

"I am a superior officer. _Now._" And with that, he shot off to find what I'd asked for, his optics wide in shock as he realized why _I_ was second in command of the ground troops...

* * *

As I surveyed the barren area on the edge of Crystal City, a sudden sharp odor filled my sensors. _Some sort of herb…Nothing of importance. Wait, what's that?_ A heat signature was near the scraggly plants, plucking them into a pouch. _Looks tasty…_I hungrily thought, coming in for a closer look at the morsel. _Hmm…Unarmed, human sized female…_With a snarl, I saw that it was a cat demon with very familiar features…_Just like him! Looks like I'm going to kill two birds with one stone. A mission over, and a little bit of revenge to the side. _Soundwave would kill me if I got all the fun, so I sent him a message: 

/**_Soundwave, found the target! She looks just like him. The location is on the outskirts of Crystal City. Hurry, she might not stay here long…but I can fix that…_**/ And with a /I'm on my way/ as confirmation, I continued following the unknowing cat demon. _Heh, let's see how much you can entertain me, fleshling…_

* * *

I sent the mechs I brought for reinforcement (sadly, there was only four off-duty that were available) to different areas nearby. An ambush of sorts. Soon I reached Ravage who was gradually approaching the herb-picking cat demon and followed him as he crept closer to the small, fragile creature. The cat demon had all the distinctive features of _them_, that's for sure. We moved even closer and Ravage silently sped up. Within 100 feet of her, she rose up and saw him, wide eyed and gasping. I didn't even have to try very hard to know what she was thinking, it was literally shouted in her head, '_Slag! I just _**had**_to leave my staff at home…slag, slag, slag, and slag!… I guess I'll just have to practice instead.'_After that thought outburst her hands glowed a bluish shade and the earth around her vibrated, sending small spikes of rock our way. My blaster easily got rid of them, but she took the opportunity to run- And that set Ravage into his hunt mode. 

_I was wondering when this would get exciting!_ Ravage thought, chasing after her. I quickly followed him to make sure Ravage didn't kill her, seeing as we needed her alive. She pelted pieces of earth and rock at us as she ran, apparently unable to do more than that. _If she's so weak, why do we need her?_ I wondered. I would have to ask the High-Commander later. Even with her speed, it was easy for me to keep up, though I marveled at how she managed not to impale herself on jagged, metal spikes in the ground. Yet with incredible flexibility, she dodged Ravage's claws with ease- And that isn't an easy feat. _Maybe not as weak as I thought, but weak nonetheless._ The other mechs that were hidden came out, circling her. Just when all was according to plan, another cat demon came out, though much older and wielding a bow & arrows.

"Karahrr, run!" The man shouted, before shooting an arrow at the mech closest to her, knocking the bot down with an impact unusual for a normal arrow.

Run she did, jumping over the mech and going into the metal imbedded areas of the landscape. Ravage, whom I know to be extremely persistent, went after her. The others were still preoccupied with the stranger that came in, dodging arrows and shooting at him. Knowing that they could handle him on their own, I too followed down the path they'd taken. After a few dodges and shouts from the child, she was cornered; shaking and fearfully staring at Ravage. He took a step towards her...

It started as large aura of blue surrounding the girl, and black bits of electricity crackling around her. And then I felt her mind itself _change_... and a massive energy burst came out, nearly knocking me back. Then last thing I saw before the blinding light hit me was her hair standing out almost like bent, lengthening spikes and her blue, glowing eyes... When I caught my balance, I looked back where she'd been and found nothing there.

"What in the name of Cybertron-?" I began before a warning sense flashed through my mind- only a moment to late.

"Argh!" I cried, falling to my knees as something rammed into my side and rushed past me. I heard Ravage hissing fiercely, and then the snap of powerful jaws closing on weak armor. Ravage's piercing scream ripped through my mind, and I forced myself to look up- And found myself looking at a black and light-blue cat-mech who had Ravage hanging from his torso in it's mouth. My optics went wide and the cat-mech turned its sleek head towards me. As I looked into it's swirling blue optics, I realized what had happened...

She'd turned into a lethal cat-mech... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Yay! n-n This amuses me. 

Anonymous: Lots of things amuse you. >>; And I have no idea how Optimus managed to convince me to come back to write this story with you.

Subi: n-n Your guess is as good as mine. I just threatened to make Optimus's life miserable in another story.

Anonymous: Good for you.

Subi: ;-; And if we don't get at least five reviews on this chapter, We're quitting and simply writing for our own amusement!

Anonymous: oo; Harsh way to get reviews...

Subi: I'm desperate. I've gotten no reviews for the past 5-10 chapters I've posted all together... ;-; Review please!


	8. The Battle

Subi: n-n ... (despite headache, is still happy/amused for some odd reason)

Anonymous: Oo? ... What're you so happy about?

Subi: No idea. n-n;

Anonymous: oo; Okay...

**

* * *

8. The Battle **

I was shaking. It wasn't from fear, no, it was more than that. I found myself staring at Ravage, hanging limply from the Cat-mech's powerful jaws. Even though the cassetticon was now off-line, the piercing mental scream of pain was still raw in my mind. I froze as the mech's jaws suddenly parted, and Ravage fell to the ground beneath, Energon slowly seeping out of the punctures left by the cat-mech's fangs. Its fangs themselves were dripping with the dark transformer blood as well, and the mech let out a hissing roar before taking a few steps so that it was facing me.

I struggled to my feet. _If I have to fight it, then I will not appear weak!_ My grip on my blaster tightened, and my orange-yellow optics flashed. I frowned slightly as the other mech suddenly stilled. '_Enabling weapons... Activating sensors... Combat systems online... Force fields online... Error: Long-range weapons not responding... Readjusting combat functions..._' I heard it telling itself. _What in the world?_ I wondered. Its thinking process seemed simpler than Ravage's and Laserbeak's thought processes combined. I raised my blaster, making sure it was set on stun as I targeted the cat-mech standing in front of him. Its optics flashed a bright blue and it crouched slightly, as if preparing to jump. I mentally calculated the different paths it could take for a quick second shot. I had one rather irregular thought before I pulled the trigger: _Looks somewhat cute when its dangerous..._

I was a little stunned when the cat-mech picked the least likely path to escape, and I was completely unprepared for the amount of speed it had. I wasn't able to snap off the second shot before it was past me. I turned to retarget it and belatedly remembered the tail. I felt it lash into my side, and pain exploded in my mind once again. Falling to one knee, I put my left hand on the gash in my armor and applied some pressure to make sure it hadn't cut anything vital. My optics never left the mech, and it skidded on all fours to stop, turning sideways and looked back at me before it'd even stopped completely. As it seemed to wait for me to stand up again, I got a better look at its overall frame.

Compared to the white and green cat-mech I'd fought before, this one was a lot thinner and lacked the twin barrel rifles on its back. Another thing I noticed was the six blue spikes floating near it's shoulders. With a jolt, I realized that they were battle-claws. _If those get stabbed into me, I'll have trouble moving... Those are long enough to hit major circuits..._ I thought. I struggled to stand again. Pain seared through my side, but I pushed it out of my mind. The black and light-blue cat-mech watched me from a distance, its tail slowly swaying from side to side. I paused as I remembered something it'd thought earlier. '_Force fields online_'... I cautiously began to look the cat-mech over again, but it abruptly twisted around to face me and shot towards me at an incredible speed. This time its jaws were parted open, and it hissed as it barreled down on me.

Needless to say, I underestimated its speed again, and it knocked me over. Standing on top of me, it hissed in my face, its jaws open wide. My optics went wide as the mech started a downwards slash with its fangs and I barely managed to block the bite to my neck with my arms. Its tail lashed at my legs as it fought to get past my arms to my neck. Something out of the corner of my optics flashed light-blue, but my arms were blocking my sight to see what it was. I felt the cat lift its right foot suddenly, and my memory kicked in again. _No...!_ I thought in alarm; not that it did any good. The mech sharply drove its fangs directly into my arm. Its now clawed-paw was pushing against my arm in the opposite direction that it was pulling with its jaws. Once again, pain flashed through my mind as I struggled to free my arm. _I'll not be your chew-toy, girl!_ I thought angrily, finally managing to shove the cat-mech off of me onto its back.

"Rooarrw!" She hissed, twisting herself sharply so that she was on her feet again and glaring at me. I somehow managed to sit up using only my right arm and glared back at her. There was a sharp yell back at the other battlefield and we both turned to look. I froze in astonishment. There was a brown-red lion-like cat-mech running around in circles from one Decepticon to another, its fangs even longer than the black mech's. It ran to the center of the 'circle' and roared, revealing smaller teeth further back in its jaws. Another one of the mechs screamed in pain as there was a sharp crackle of lightning between them all from the friction of winds against each other. I saw Blastwire was the Decepticon closest to me, and watched as he raised his blaster and pointed it at the cat-mech. A sharp movement near me caught my attention and a dark streak shot towards him.

"Blastwire!" I yelled, struggling to my feet. A moment later, I heard a cry that I'd never heard before. My head snapped up to look, afraid my warning was too late. I blinked in surprise to find the black cat-mech glaring at me from halfway between Blastwire and myself. I blinked back at her blue optics. _Did I actually warn him in time?_ I wondered vaguely, shifting my gaze towards the older Decepticon to find him kneeling on the ground holding his upper right arm, his blaster limp in his hand on the ground. I faintly heard him swearing in his mind at the brown cat-mech, completely unaware of the black one behind him. _Saved him from her, I guess..._ I thought, forcing myself to stand at my full height despite the pain.

"I am your challenger, not them," I growled at the black mech. Her tail flicked from side to side as she simply looked at me. I frowned slightly. _She isn't thinking anything..._ Without warning, she suddenly ran at me, once again catching me off guard. I crashed backwards to the ground, and bit back a cry of pain as her tail lashed into my damaged left arm. Now mentally swearing to myself, I rolled onto my stomach and targeted her again- to find she hadn't stopped. Her long thin legs slanted out to the left and she ran in a wide circle to the right and past me towards the circle of Decepticons again, making it impossible for me to hit her.

"Argh!" I cried as her tail lashed at my shoulder and grazed my back. Cursing, I gave up on trying to catch her as I crawled over to where Ravage lay. /**_Decepticons, Retreat..._**/ I sent, gathering Ravage into my right arm and struggled to stand. I turned slightly to look back at them and found the four reinforcements hurrying toward me. I quickly found Blastwire wasn't among them. My optics immediately flashed back to the other battlefield to find him struggling to hold off the lion-like mech.

"Blastwire!" I yelled, catching sight of the black and light-blue mech barreling down at him from the side.

"Go, Soundwave!" He shouted back, barely dodging the lightning-fast mech as he managed to throw the brown one back a few feet. Blastwire staggered forward a few steps as the black mech's whip-like tail lashed into the back of his legs. _Blastwire..._ I thought with a pang of regret and understanding. Forcing myself to turn away, I lead our shattered, damaged group back to the shuttle we'd taken to come to this painful place... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Yay! I wrote most of this chapter- for once... >>; 

Anonymous: Break for the minion! n-n

Subi: Right... >>

Anonymous: But I thought you weren't going to update this... Oo?

Subi: I'm giving up... I'm terrible at not posting stuff like this... n-n; I think its too good.

Anonymous: Oo; seriously?

Subi: n-n Would I be posting if it wasn't?

Anonymous: True... n-n;


	9. Leaving

Anonymous: n-n Second break for the minion...

Subi: As long as someone's reviewing...

Anonymous: X-x; Review please! Save me from detail work! (mutters "Cause I suck at it") >>;

Subi: I just want some _reviews_... ;-; You people are making me cry by reading and not reviewing... I know its summer and all, but seriously!... My dad killed the Internet last week and I'm still posting!

**

* * *

9. Leaving**

I stood before the Decepticon, glaring at him, even though he was clearly too wounded from our attacks to even defend himself now. He was on both of his knees, and had his arms wrapped around his shoulders, shuddering. I was faintly aware of the taste of Energon in my mouth, but what kept me from attacking the 'Con was the incredible, stinging smell of it as it slowly drained out of him. Glaviin hesitated on the other side of me, seemingly uncertain of helping the 'con, leaving him there, or giving him the mercy of death.

Glaviin didn't get much of a choice, for the mech collapsed, Energon still flowing out of its many gashes right then. For a moment Glaviin and I looked at each other. _Free_... The irrational thought went through my mind. With little warning, I turned and ran for the joy of it, following a worn and surely used path, comparable to the other jagged trails strewn all over. I discovered that many led to dead ends on my previous herb picking ventures. I could hear Glaviin behind me, steadily following to my retreating form. Suddenly my core systems chimed, "Memory systems failing... Armament overheating... Systems shutting down...". A moment later, everything began to go dark...

Glaviin skidded to a stop as Karahrr jerked to a stop ahead of him. _Karahrr? _He wondered, tilting hishead. "...! Karahrr!" He cried as she suddenly collapsed sideways. Glaviin calmed slightly when he saw the black bits of electricity begin to dance around her, and she began to glow a light blue. He somehow picked her up and carried her back home...

* * *

I squinted at the bright rays that were filtering through the clouds and shining through my eyelids. The blood red sun was falling downwards, stars brightening and scattering among the opposite side where its light did not reach anymore. _The sun's…setting already? But how?_ Weakly sitting up in a more comfortable position, I noticed I was slightly scraped. Even more unsettling, was that I was home _How…_Sudden flashes of memory assaulted me. **_Chased, two mechs…Cornered…_**It was vague…too vague for my liking. I tried remembering all else that I could, but that resulted was an empty void and splitting headache. Wincing, I resigned on that and slowly rose to my feet, shakily but surely moving to the repair room where I heard some noise. 

There was Glaviin- or at least I think it was him-, as a large cat mech, picking up all the heavy machinery and putting it in the wheeled cart we used to reorganize the shop with often. "What are you doing?" I asked, still unfamiliar with how he looked.

"We must leave as soon as possible. Pack what you need and nothing else," He said. Of course all my items were of necessity, nothing frivolous, so I put them in a large canvas material bag. All I had were some clothes, the staff on the side, as well as my bag of herbs that I collected earlier _Or later…I'm not sure._ I shook the uncertainty from my head and quickly dashed into the kitchen to grab a few snacks to eat on the way. As soon as I finished packing, I came back to Glaviin, heaving the bag over my shoulders and holding the staff in my right hand like a hiking stick. I put it all aside in the corner of the room and started helping him lifting in the lighter equipment. The tools were easy enough, just tossed them in their case, figuring we could organize it later.

When the packing was completed, I gathered my bag and staff and we walked into the landscape masked in darkness, machines in the cart Glaviin had somehow attached to his front shoulders. I faintly remembered reading an old history book with pictures of horses or something pulling carts much like Glaviin was right now, and suppressed a small snicker. As we walked on, I began to wonder where we were going.

"Glaviin?"

"What, Karahrr?"

"Where are we going?"

"Autobot City," He grunted, straining to pull a wheel that'd just gotten caught on a rock.

"Oh..." I said. He pulled free of the rock and we continued on in silence. The bag I carried gradually got heavier as the night dragged on, but I didn't complain. _Glaviin is hauling more than I am!_ I told myself. I kept with it, considering it a type of training. To entertain myself, I tried picturing what Autobot City would look like when we got there. Eventually, I saw a city even larger than Crystal City beginning to rise over the horizon ahead of us. The closer we got, the taller the buildings seemed, reaching up into the purple-blue and golden sky. As we approached even closer, I couldn't help a yawn. Not because of the city- that had my eyes wide in awe; but rather because of how long we'd been traveling.

"We're almost there, Karahrr. Hold on for a bit," Glaviin panted faintly, perhaps fatigued himself. I nodded slightly, tightening my slowly loosened grip on the staff. And then what he said suddenly hit me hard. I stopped with the realization, feeling my jaw drop slightly. I took in the sight of the city ahead even more, faintly noting the injustice my imagination and the customer's descriptions did the huge city. _That is Autobot City...?_ I thought in shock and awe, and stumbled forward to catch up with Glaviin.

We reached a set of powerful-looking gates that were built into a huge wall that ran around the huge buildings beyond. I set my bag down, thankful for the excuse to get it off, even if only for a few minutes. I dug into the smaller bag and pulled out a small, dried piece of meat and gnawed on it, telling myself that we'd be eating soon. I watched as Glaviin pawed at the gates with one of his paws. There was a sharp shout from above, and I looked up to see a Autobot waving to someone on the other side of the wall.

"It's Glaviin!" I heard the bot shout, and I glanced over at the brown cat-mech in surprise.

"I didn't know they knew you," I said. He shrugged somewhat and pawed at the door again. This time the gates opened somewhat as he pawed at them, and he stuck his nose in the crack. My ears picked up on a laugh and the doors opened further. I followed Glaviin through the gates and looked nervously at the other bots nearby. He walked straight over to a tall, blue, red, and silver femmebot that stood somewhat in the semi-circle before us.

"Hello, Glaviin. It's been awhile since you've come to visit us," She said, sending both of us a warm smile. I edged closer to Glaviin somewhat, though I stayed far enough away to not be stepped on.

"Indeed, Shiori Pax," Glaviin growled softly. His gold-yellow optics glowed at her slightly as he continued to talk. "We've had to abandon where we were staying... May we live here in Autobot City instead?" He asked. I looked between them, wondering at how they knew each other. I looked up into her light-blue optics as she nodded. She knelt down and offered her hand for me to climb onto. I looked at it for a moment, before realizing the wisdom in such a move. I quickly scrambled onto her hand and let her carry me. _Smart idea; if Autobot city lives up to its name, there's going to be a lot of transformers that could step on me..._ I reasoned as Shiori turned and took us to a relatively small building compared to the rest of the city where we could stay. There she set me down, and began to help Glaviin unpack the cart.

I found a corner out of the way and quickly spread out my things. No sooner had I had everything else, I curled up on my makeshift bed of piled cloth and bag and fell asleep... ... ...

* * *

Subi: n-n We'd like to thank Fk306 animelover for the P.o.V. note. We'll try to do such a thing better next time. 

Anonymous: By the way, it _was _a PoV switch. oo; Started as Soundwave, switched to Ravage, then went back to Soundwave. Sorry about the confusion. X-x;


	10. Autobot City

Subi: Whoo!... Its funny what a two-day sleep over can accomplish... oo;

Anonymous: oo; no kidding... n-n Amusement!

Subi: oo; indeed... Well, you guy's are probably going to enjoy the somewhat-chaotic, but amusing point of this chapter...

**

* * *

10. Autobot City**

After waking up and realizing that there was no unpacking or anything else to do, I figured that a tour would be nice before I get stomped on by a random bot passing by. Luckily, the femmebot from before was free and seemed more than willing to show me around.

"This is the racetrack. A lot of the Autobots come down here to watch the races when we're not out on the battlefield," Shiori said. I was sitting on her shoulder for the sheer fact that there were so many Transformers in the stands and pit-crews cheering on the racers on the track.

"I didn't know you guys were part of the battles," I said, looking over at her face.

"Autobot City is attacked a lot, Karahrr. We have several alliances with some other strong cities like this one to help us protect the city from being destroyed."

"Oh," I said, letting it drop as Shiori walked us out of the racetrack to the park and market- which was much less busy- and set me down after she'd crossed the street to get there. "Thanks, Leader Shiori," I told her as she continued to show me around the city.

"Don't worry about it, Karahrr," She grinned suddenly at me. "You remind me of Star when he's uncertain of something."

"Who?" I asked. Before Shiori could answer we were both distracted a commotion in the market. A few shouts from enraged mechs rang out, and I barely dodged a running cat demon rushing past me. I silently fumed at the tanned raven-haired girl as she yelled, "Running person comin' through!" right after she'd nearly avoided me. Shiori sighed, "What did they do this time? Must of been something drastic to have her running like that... Speaking of which, where is _he_?"

"He? Who is-Ack!" I wheezed as another cat demon popped out of nowhere, knocking me down and somehow managing to bash my head against his. Temporarily clutching my head in pain, I sat up with an unfocused glare and got to my feet. As soon as my head stopped swimming, I looked at the boy on the ground swearing. He was almost exactly like the one that nearly bowled me over earlier.

"Slag!" He growled, rubbing his forehead painfully. "_Slag_ that hurt!" he muttered, and then looked up when Shiori's shadow fell over him. Shiori helped him up with a faint sigh, appearing unfazed by his choice of words.

"Hey...Tarron, what's taking you so long?" The one from before backtracked, looking between the two of us in confusion. "Was he being a pervert again?" The glare that I didn't even know was on my face deepened. And if looks could kill, that girl would be buried ten feet under. Ironically, I wasn't the one giving _that _look.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" He snapped, snatching up something from the ground and stashing it in a bag over his shoulder, hoping no one had noticed it.

"And to answer your question," I added, "he blindly ran into me. Speaking of which..." I brought out an inch of claws and swiftly slashed him across the face. "That was for running into me!" _Not to mention the massive headache you gave me,_ I thought bitterly. Of course, 'Tarron' dodged. Finding not an apparent scratch on him, he sneered at me. "Hah, missed me!" He boasted, sticking his tongue out at me. _Idiot..._I thought, smirking at how much pain I was going to cause him for that. Sure enough, he was proven wrong a moment later.

"Brother, you're bleeding!" She gasped.

"I'm bleeding?.!" He screeched- quite girlishly, I may add- looking at nearest reflective surface to see the damage. I fought back a victorious grin as his sister glared at me.

"Even if he deserved it for being perverted, that doesn't mean you had to hit him so hard!" She snarled, lunging at me, only to ram into the red foot of a seeker.

"Tayyon!" The brother shouted, only to be knocked back by the force as well. I wasn't spared that fate either; I ended up rubbing my backside for the second time today, which was beginning to get old. I brought my head back to look up at the face of the seeker, and found I had to keep looking higher. I got to my feet and slowly walked backwards in an attempt to figure out how tall he was, I realized when I got near Shiori's feet I still couldn't see him very well. _How tall is this guy?.!_ I wondered. My eyes widened somewhat when I finally figured out that the mostly white and red seeker was at least a head taller than Shiori; And she was almost as tall as... as tall as... I froze sharply as a strange memory suddenly flashed through me.

**_

* * *

... I rushed past the knees of a blue and white transformer, and felt my tail whack into the back of his legs. He let out a cry and fell to his knees, but my attention was already on the black cat-bot before me who was springing for a fatal leap at my neck. I twisted around and instinctively opened my mouth- and caught the mech in my fangs. My systems were already tightening a deathly grip on him before I finally managed to stop it, and I faintly felt the bot's defenseless spark pulsing weakly. I fought the impulse to end it's life, and used all of my will to open my mouth as I turned to set him on the ground. Before I could put him down completely, my optics saw the glow of a pair of yellow-orange optics, and I froze, wondering if he was going to try to attack me as well. I then realized his optics were wide with fear, and it hit me that he was afraid for the mech in my jaws. Quickly dropping the said mech, I launched myself away from it and attempted to run around the other bot- only to have him start firing at me... _**

* * *

The shock of getting the memory, as well as the painful void following it, forced me to the ground again. I once again looked up at the seeker's face, and finally made the connection to a height. _He's almost as tall as that blue-white mech from that memory..._ I thought, fighting off the darkness the best I could. Shiori noticed something was wrong, and scooped me up into her hands. 

"I think you scared her, Star," She chuckled quietly, before frowning at me as she saw that I was shivering uncontrollably. Shiori put me near her spark suddenly, where she was the warmest, and quickly started back towards where we were staying. "I'll have to talk to you later, Star; I need to get this one back home."

"Alright, Shior'," He answered, before picking Tayyon and Tarron up and walking in the other direction to where they lived... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Yay!... Sorry guys, sugar-high plus 4th of July plus a two-night sleepover has had a strange effect on me... oo; 

Anonymous: And I haven't noticed? >> ... Though the fireworks will make up for it. n-n

Subi: Thanks, that makes me feel just _so_ much better... >>


	11. Tears: Part 1

Subi: Whoo!... Sugar high, sorry guys. >S

Anonymous: Oo; Riiight... (coughs) You're sure its not just the chapter-thing, like usual?

Subi: Well there's that too. >P And that random R.P. thing we've been doing...

Anonymous: RP! n-n Mweheheh!

Subi: oo;... ... Odd, evil kitty laugh... (twitches)

**

* * *

11. Tears: Part 1 **

"I think this is a good time to stop for now." Glaviin announced, turning back to his still half cat form. I paused for a moment, glancing at a large piece of reflective metal, taking in my appearance. I transformed into demon form many times before, but never actually had a good look at myself. I was now a large pale lioness-like cat with small black spots down my back in contrast; my eyes were now almost completely devoid of blue, leaving the green ring around the pupil to expand and give me a wild look.

Needless to say, I was quite surprised I hadn't noticed it before. _That, or my memory really sucks._ Changing out of the form, I came and stood beside Glaviin, who was oiling up one of the machines and getting it ready for any other repairs we were doing in the city. "Glaviin, how well did I do this time?" I asked, wanting to know if all this rigorous training was doing anything other than tiring me.

"You're getting better, that's for sure. But your long distance skills are lacking, and I'm surprised that you had to take this long to master the basics of your demon form." He bluntly answered, turning on the machine and checking if it was functioning properly.

"At least I mastered it…" I muttered, barely hearing myself over the dull whine of the grinder, "And aren't you supposed to be taking a break?" I suggested more than asked, raising my eyebrow. "Especially since you've just drained yourself training today."

He sighed, "I suppose you're right, Sagira. But you didn't drain me much, mind you." The old cat demon chuckled and sat down, leaning against the wall. There was silence for five minutes afterwards- yet, somehow this silence was different.

My ears tweaked with an unknown anticipation. _Something isn't right…I can't place it, but something is not right here._ I glanced at Glaviin uneasily, noting how he seemed suddenly pressured to teach me so much in a short amount of time. Suddenly, an alarm pierced the atmosphere, followed by shots of blasters and shaking earth. We leapt up to our feet. "A battle so soon?" I whispered fearfully, hurriedly grabbing the Staff of Terra and all else needed; Glaviin prepared as well.

"Glaviin!" called Borderline, the gate guard, stumbling in as he caught his breath. "We need you now! It's a scrap heap out there!" Glaviin nodded.

"Karahrr, stay near the gate and stop intruders there. Don't go any farther than that!" He tossed a tool filled sac over his shoulders, and ran off with Borderline. _It's too dangerous for him!_ I thought, sprinting out of the room, weaving through the mechs.

"Wait!" I called. He turned back for a moment to look at me. "Take this just in case!" I tossed the satchel of herbs I had gathered on the day before we left Crystal City, and he caught it. I watched his retreating back as he dashed into the flashing battlefield outside the city walls… then proceeded to make use of my training by protecting the City gates...

* * *

Decepticons were everywhere; shooting buildings, Autobots, and occasionally trying me. I slammed the bottom of my staff into the ground, and smirked as the blast did nothing at all but hit a rock barrier. Truth be told, my aim could have been better with the spikes I sent back at them, but fast moving rock is nothing compared to getting your feet locked in it to be shot down by the Autobot Guards. I did get knocked around by some sneaky 'Cons occasionally, but if I could still stand, they didn't get much further. As time passed, even more came swarming in, jumping over their now unmoving comrades of previous failures. By now, my speed was lessening significantly. _Don't they ever stop coming?.!_ I thought, desperately launching several small rocks at the most vital, outer systems in an attempt to hold them off. 

"Watch out!" A female voice shouted. Out of nowhere, a barrier of water appeared in front of me, reflecting a massive laser beam meant to turn me to dust. I blinked in surprise. A spear of ice impaled the Decepticon sniper where its spark was, and it collapsed a moment later. _I didn't expect them to be here…_

"Looks like you owe us for this one. Even though I still have to get you back for that scar." It was Tayyon and Tarron.

"Good luck with that. By the time this battle is over I'll probably be dead…" I sighed tiredly as I got up and sent some earthen spikes at a particularly annoying 'Con. "You have a little bit of herb I can borrow?" Tarron handed me some, albeit grudgingly. "Thanks."

With that, I split off with them and went to help out an outnumbered mech to the best of my abilities. Even with the herbs my performance was still down though. I looked back at the twins; they seemed fine until a powerful mech was chasing them down…by spinning? Other 'Cons were ganging up on them as well in a group effort. I shouted a warning, and ran towards them as the other mech raised a fist to bring down on Tayyon and Tarron. Without warning, something inside me snapped.

I felt my eyes changing, and suddenly seemed as if several data screens had flashed on, tracking the 'Con chasing the two twins. I felt my face lengthen somewhat, as well as the rest of me, and arching my back, I stretched myself completely until the pulling feeling stop. I felt my tail whip from side to side, and the screens in front of me blinked red, signaling a target lock. Gathering my four feet under me, I launched myself forwards and up, opening my mouth in a hissing, fanged roar.

Tackling down the spinning Decepticon, I pulled my head back high and then brought it down, fangs bared, straight at his neck. My tail whipped into his arms as he desperately tried to push me off him. I felt him hit my right foreleg, and activating my claws I slashed into his chest, cutting through his armor to his sparkbox with ease. He screamed in pain, and tried to push me off him again. I jumped away, and used my claws to brake myself a short distance away from him. Not long afterwards, he stilled completely, and his optics dimmed into nothingness. I waited for a moment after his optics lost all light before turning towards Tayyon and Tarron. I brought my slim, black head down so my nose was a few feet away from them, my blue optics still gazing at them with a fierce intensity.

"I no longer owe you," I said quietly, and I watched as they nodded, staring at me in astonishment. A sharp cry near the city gate caught my attention, and I lifted my head and turned to look at the same time.

"You're _not_ getting past me!" The red and white seeker from yesterday in the market shouted. His wing turned into a sword, and he launched at a purple and black seeker with the Decepticon symbol on his wings.

"By the Allspark!" The Decepticon yelled, desperately trying to block the red-white seeker's attacks with his own sword. "Thundercracker; Help!" He cried, and a blue, grey, and orange seeker landed halfway between me and the other two Decepticons. I grinned a fanged grin, vaguely aware of the Transformer blood dripping from my teeth, and shot forward.

"ARGH!" Thundercracker cried as I slammed into his back, sending him sprawling towards both of the other bots. I skidded to a stop several feet ahead of him, and turned back to look at the seeker. A sharp flash from across the battlefield lit up the smoking terrain, revealing a tall, familiar shadow fighting with another tall, equally familiar shadow. They broke apart, and I saw a familiar cat-mech form leap at one of them. The shadow turned, and I recognized the shape of a powerful blaster in his hand. Another flash of light illuminated the battlefield, and too late I realized who the cat-mech was.

"Glaviin!" I screamed, and I leapt over Thundercracker towards the battlefield, praying to Primus that I hadn't just lost the closest thing I had to a father... ... ...

* * *

Subi: >P I love the sheer evilness in this whole concept right now... 

Anonymous: >o And I don't?

Subi: True... oo;

Anonymous: Mwehehehe... Review or never find out if Glaviin survived!


	12. Tears: Part 2

Anonymous: Yay! Aft kickings! n-n

Subi: Chapter! Muahaha!

Anonymous: >3 Complete with "dinner"! Hope you enjoy...

**

* * *

12. Tears: Part 2**

I was stunned at the sheer strength and speed the dark blue and red femmebot in front of me was using as she dodged not only my shots, but the shots of several other decepticons. She practically danced around them with her sword, bringing it through a sophisticated pattern that send light lasershots spinning back twice as fast at the original shooter. A brown and grey cat-mech nearby trying to repair a wounded Autobot suddenly snapped at my feet as I got too close. I yelped, and stumbled away from him, aware of the fact that blood was now running down my leg. I grumbled at the cat-mech. _Like I'd want that scrapped bot..._ I thought irritably, and attempted to go around them.

"Slag!" I shouted at the cat-mech as it swiped out at my other leg with exposed; metal claws attached to his paw. I ducked under a shot from the femme who wasn't too far away. _Primus curse you, that's the Autobot City leader, cat!_ I silently swore at the brown-gray mech as I limped back out of reach. Deciding another attempt was needed before I lose my patience completely, I tried going around behind him. Two things happened as a result: One, the cat-mech spun around and launched at my chest with a roar; Two, I lost my patience.

With one shot from my blaster, the nuisance of a cat mech was down, whimpering at my feet from its position. Apart from the shaking ground, battle cries, and the sounds of metal on metal, a scream could be heard in the distance, "Glaviin!.!.!.!"

I turned as I realized the voice was coming towards my direction. _It's that younger cat demon from Crystal City…_A leap of desperation was launched at me by the other cat mech, of which I assumed was 'Glaviin'. Another shot to a vital point and he collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily and starting to die already. I sensed the presence of the other that had shouted only moments before; the shock was coursing through her systems, so much that I could almost taste it. The City leader suddenly launched an attack on me from behind, taking be from my musings, however, and I left the two cat mechs in favor of another enemy. _She's too traumatized to do harm anyway..._ I reasoned, and began to chase the femme halfway across the battlefield...

* * *

I saw it all. _He…shot… Glaviin…It can't be…_ were the thoughts floating and stinging at my mind, repeating with ferocity. I was oblivious to all else but his mutterings as though I were in front of him, clear as day. But I wasn't; I was to his back meters away, joints unmoving as though frozen. He was still talking in that rasping voice of his. My heart felt like it was being stabbed into pieces, quaking and shivering against the harsh truth. _He…doesn't even know that I'm not there…He wants me to be there, but I can't…So this is what it feels like to abandon someone…_ I savagely thought. Tears flowed freely down my face, making puddles similar to Glaviin's shining blood surrounding him, slowly and agonizingly. His breathing was getting shallower, and he was on his last whim; I couldn't take it anymore. I launched forward, and in two leaps I was by his side. His cracking voice rose with more volume, as though he wanted to be heard before he faded away completely. 

"Find the Leader Optimus, he can teach you to control your mech-form... Even if... he's only... an Autobot... He can help you... find yourself... once again... ..." He wheezed, his optics dimming. "Take care, little Sanura... The Autobots..." He muttered.

"Glaviin..." I began and jumped back sharply as he took a deep breath and let out a ground shaking howl.

"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!" He roared, optics flashing one last time before dimming to nothingness. In that moment I knew, and tears flooded my black face, dripping down my thick, wire whiskers near my nose; Glaviin was no longer. I found that grief was gripping my systems again, and I slid to the ground in it's grasp. _He's gone…_Silence buzzed on in my mind as I lay there watching his lifeless form. _After all this, he's really gone… _Precious memories skated across the surface of my mind. _Glaviin... You were the second father I cannot remember..._ All went blissfully blank as I mulled it over in my head...

* * *

The illusion of nothingness remained long after the mechs stopped running around me, blasts grazed my armor, and concerned hands on my shoulder that left moments later as Autobots passed me as they began to chase Decepticons back. My mind's shadow shattered as a black cat mech, approached Glaviin's darkened form. A rumble escaped my throat, and I narrowed my optics as I stood up on all fours. Challenge flashed in his optics as he looked at me, then proceeded to move even closer, prodding Glaviin with his paw. Shock turned to rage, and my blood boiled. "Don't you dare go near him!" I snarled, and leapt in front of him, tail whipping the air furiously. He jumped back, startled by my speed. He stood with his side to me, and his head turned to look in my optics, which were narrowed into blue, jeweled slits. He held his head high, as if he was saying he was better than me and he could beat me in battle. My tail flashed from side to side angrily, and I faintly heard Shiori shout something to someone named Star Convoy, but I didn't turn my head to see who she was calling to exactly. The black cat-like mech in front of me suddenly jumped at me, and reacting on instinct, I turned out of his way; catching him in my jaws. Almost immediately, I was biting down on his back with my fangs, intent on making every Decepticon pay for Glaviin's death- Until I felt the cat-mech's spark, defenseless, pulsing its energy at my lethal grip... 

_**-... I rushed past the knees of a blue and white transformer; feeling my tail whip into the back of his legs. He cried out sharply... ... ... The black cat-bot before me sprang at my neck as I started to slow down... ... ... I twisted around- and caught the mech in my powerful jaws... ... ... My tightening jaws froze as I faintly felt the bot's defenseless spark pulsing weakly... ... ... It took all of my will to open my mouth and set him on the ground... ... ... A pair of yellow-orange optics stared at me fearfully, And I realized he was afraid for the mech in my jaws... ... ... I dropped the black catmech sharply, and dashed around him towards Glaviin; dodging the shot fired at me... ... ...- **_

Shocked from the repeated memory rush, I dropped him. I heard him yelp in pain, and I tilted my head at his quivering form to find that when he was laying down, he barely reached halfway up my foreleg in height. _He's so small_... I thought wonderingly. _And pretty lethal..._ That thought snapped me back to attention, though something in me refused to kill him. Coming to a compromise with my system and my spark, I picked him up by the scruff of his metal neck and went hunting for the blue and white mech from earlier...

* * *

Subi: Muahaha... >S 

Anonymous: Please review... ;-; Two reviews is not very inspiring, as you can tell. The only reason this chapter got posted was cause I made Subi post it... >> (gives her a look)

Subi: Oo; What are you staring at, exactly?

Anonymous: What's it look like? >>;

Subi: Flames! Muahaha! We'd like some... >S

Anonymous: We'd like anything at this point. >> Is anyone even _reading _this anymore aside from ourselves and Shiori? >O Review if you're reading, please! If you've made it this far, spendin' half a minute to say "it's good" and what you liked about the chapter won't hurt you!


	13. Repairs

Subi: Oo... ... ...

Anonymous: You aren't over there plotting again, are you? (suspicious look)

Subi: oo; Who me?

Anonymous: No, I'm talking to your dog... Of _course_ you!

Subi: >O You leave my dachshund out of this! Of course I'm plotting!

Anonymous: X-x; Okay then...

**

* * *

13. Repairs**

After the whole ordeal was over, I was dragged over and forced to listen at a raving Shiori lecture me. I was weary, I felt like every single emotion mixed together, and I was zoning out a minute later. _Why did I bring that little mech back anyway…? Better yet, why couldn't I kill him?_ "Karahrr!" the femmebot snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you even listening?" I blinked, the room coming back into focus.

"Um…not particularly." Giving an awkward laugh. "I sort of had tendencies to not pay attention even when he.." I froze temporarily at what I was saying. **_"Karahrr!" Glaviin barked; I jumped at his voice. "Did you even hear me?"_** _He wanted me to be there, but I couldn't…_I shook my head clear of the thoughts and panging guilt. Now feeling downcast at the moment, I apologized. "…Sorry about that; what were you talking about again?" To avoid me spacing out again, she got straight to the point.

"You handed them a Decepticon in the middle of a battle. _Why_?"

"I was just cleaning up the field!" I tried as an excuse, unable to explain why in the first place. Shiori and the others in the room glanced at each other.

"Are you _sure_ you aren't damaged in any way from the battle? Other than superficially..." Red Alert inquired carefully. Shiori sent him a _look_, and he quickly fell silent. At around that moment, a massive headache started to build and I winced.

"Can… I get back to you on that one?" I replied uncertainly, squinting for the moment and hoping that was enough to drive it away; no such luck. A small screen formed that said 'Error report: memory file error reported and recorded'. I sighed and turned back to them once more. "Apparently, there's some sort of error with my memory files…"

"Memory error?" a black Autobot asked skeptically.

"Jo, shut the slag up," Rachele, a mostly grey and blue Femme growled. "It's a wonder we haven't kicked you out yet."

"_Both_ of you be quiet!" Shiori snapped, and everyone was instantly silent. Shiori turned back to Karahrr and knelt beside the night-black cat mech. I looked up, feeling my optics sliding in and out of focus from systems attempting to go into core shut-down. "Karahrr, we can put you into a temporary suspended stasis that can allow us to fix your memory systems. Do you want us to try to fix your memory from lapsing out?" She suggested, putting one arm under my neck and gently petting my sleek head. I nodded and whispered "That would be kind of you..." I felt someone open a heavily armored panel in my armor, faintly heard Shiori's voice telling them what to do; Then everything went dark...

* * *

"That's…Karahrr? But how?" The twins gaped at their friend's much different, black form still being repaired. Shiori had kicked everyone except Red Alert, the twins, and myself out two hours earlier for some reason, and was single-handedly repairing the black cat mech's systems by herself now. 

"Can you explain it to them, Star? I have to see what Red wants." She asked as she headed over to the fuming medic, who was irritated at the fact Shiori wouldn't let him anywhere near Karahrr's systems with a tool in hand. I twitched in annoyance. Picking up a data pad off the table behind me, I looked up the archived information and began in monotone:

"There were several ways the 'cat demon' race was created before the process was perfected. At first, it began with large amounts of undiluted cat DNA directly infused into the body. Soon after this was used though, most of the subjects' genetic material became unstable, and few survived the treatment. Those that did survive were more cat-like than human, so the project was scrapped. It is believed that though the project was officially terminated, it was still occurring underground with corrupt scientists." I paused, letting the two soak in the information. With Tayyon's nod of understanding, I continued.

"Karahrr's condition, known as 'mech-mode', was induced by a different technique." I added, then shut off the screen, and cast my mind around to find the memory of an explanation given to me earlier. "Another study started a few years later, this time using nano-technology to forcibly bond and attach the feline attributes. The offspring obtained a result of the DNA splicing and nanobot's programming meshed together; the makings of a mech code reacting to the cat's enhanced 'fight or flight' nerve reactions which were much more abundant than in humans." A look of utter confusion crossed their faces. I clarified, "So basically, when these chemicals were invoked, the nano-technology in the system would combine and temporarily alter the cat demon with the use of the iron in their blood into a mech. This causes iron deficiencies in some that are capable of mech-mode. The power from this form was supplied by the DNA's extra stored metabolism that would deplete once changed back to normal. Also, if needed, energy is drawn from the environment, which is essential to return unless an imbalance is wanted to happen. The drawbacks weaken and fade over use and time, but not completely.

This left the community of cat demons feared and shunned from society. Bending under the pressure of protests, fights, and losing their positions, the government leaders agreed to stop this and develop a safer way for the process. That continued on for a year, until it was deemed illegal and they were marked a separate species due to the fact that the traits could be passed on to their children."

"But what about our elemental abilities, Star Convoy?" Tarron asked, his water staff in hand. I hunted through the data pad for another data entry.

"All animals have a connection to nature. Cats were considered good luck with sailors because they grew fidgety before a storm was to arrive. In fact, cats are very sensitive to electricity in the air. This attuned feeling of the environment and the elements was also carried forth. What element that could be controlled mainly and how strong it could be controlled depended on the hormones and chemicals in the brain that a personality was made of. Someone of impatient nature for example, might be a fire main type," I sighed; slightly winded from all the explanations I'd given. "That answer your questions?" They looked over from Karahrr to me to Shiori, mouth agape.

"Yeah…I think we got it," they said in unison.

"Good," I muttered, and after carefully making sure there wasn't any tools in the way, I pulled myself back onto the tabletop to watch Shiori finish repairing the black cat mech... ... ...

* * *

Subi: ... She did most of this! (points at Anonymous and runs) 

Anonymous: Eh? Oo? Hey! Wait a minute! Where are you going?.!... -.-; goody... Please let us know what you thought of the chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated... Pardon me... >> SUBI! GET BACK HERE, YOU FLUFFY FOX! (chases after Subi)

Subi: (yells) ITS "FURRY"!.!.!.!

Shiori: It's Fluzzy, now be quiet and work on the next chapter!

Subi: O.o How'd you get in here?

Anonymous: X-x; good question...


	14. Requests

Subi: I wrote this one! Whoo!

Anonymous: And we wonder who's really paying attention... oo; ... It's about time you wrote something aside from battles and details...

Subi: Are you trying to suggest something? >o

Anonymous: Oo; No. (looks away and whistles innocently)

**

* * *

14. Requests**

I found myself in a strange place, and as I slowly looked around, I realized I definitely wasn't anywhere near Autobot City. Alarmed, I tried to stand, only to find I couldn't move my legs at all. A silent scream of "_NOOOOOO_!" escaped my thoughts and echoed around the darkness that surrounded me. _Where in the universe am I?.!_ I wondered, and finding I could lift my head, I looked up curiously at the single light above me. The fact that it was the only light was intriguing, and I found myself trying to see where it should have been connected to a ceiling or wall to find none. Odd light, I decided, and was about to look away when movement near it caught my attention.

I lifted my head as high as I could to get a better look at it, and saw that the 'movement' I'd seen was actually a small, whirling ball of a dark-blue light. Yet as I watched the blue ball of light bounce close to the huge gold light that illuminated where I was, I felt that the blue light was familiar somehow... Like I'd met it somewhere before...

"She is here," a deep, majestic voice rumbled; I found myself immediately calmed by its powerful voice, and kept my optics on the blue light. I saw it throw a shower of a lighter-blue sparks, before swirling away towards me. It swept close, and stopped a short distance away. I found myself staring at it, and despite it all, could not tear my gaze from its mixture of blue light. It edged closer and I realized its reluctance to frighten me.

"I am not afraid of you," I told it, and it came next to me. I was awestruck as its energy swept over and through me like a fierce wind, yet had such a gentle touch that it I felt... _welcome_... in it's presence. I shut off my optics, feeling myself purring slightly. The light seemed to shift to a frame, and it slid its arms around my neck in a hug. With a jolt, I realized who and what it was...

"Shiori..." I whispered, and activated my optics again. I blinked in surprise to find myself in the med bay of Autobot City rather than in a deep, dark room somewhere.

"Are you alright, Karahrr?" Shiori's voice asked, and I turned my face to see that it was indeed the Autobot City leader who had her arms around my neck.

"I'm fine... Shiori... what was that place?" I asked. Her light blue optics dimmed to an unreadable dark blue color. "That was the core of Cybertron, where Primus's spark resides in hidden silence," She said quietly.

"He recognized you..."

"He recognizes everyone, Karahrr. I do not know why he decides to speak with me rather than one of the many other sparks that pass through there, however. Perhaps the Supreme Commander of the Autobots could tell you that, but not I."

"Supreme Commander...?"

"Yes. Optimus has the Matrix of Leadership, which is another way to connect to the wisdom of Primus and the ancient elders of past," She answered before I'd even finished the question. _Optimus... Why is that familiar?_ **_"Find the Leader Optimus, he can teach you to control your mech-form... Even if... he's only... an Autobot... He can help you... find yourself... once again... ..."_**

"Where could I find him if I wanted to talk to him?"

"He would be in Iacon, why?"

"Glaviin... Glaviin wanted me to find him to help me learn how to control my mech-mode transformations..."

"Oh. Yes, Optimus would know how to help you with that," Shiori trailed off. "Karahrr... I know this is going to sound really strange but... Can you do me a dangerous favor?"

"Like what?" I looked up into her optics. She hesitated.

"Can you find a way to follow Star Convoy and keep him safe for awhile?" I blinked in surprise.

"How... would that be a 'dangerous' request?" I asked slowly, wondering why she couldn't do it herself.

"He's a half-Decepticon," She whispered, and I instantly knew why she was asking me to try to discreetly protect him. I nodded slightly.

"I'll do what I can," I reassured her, and standing, I dashed to the place Glaviin and I'd been staying without a second thought and quickly began to gather only the most basic supplies I would need... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Oo A little shorter than I thought it would be... 

Anonymous: A little shorter? A little _shorter_?.! >O How can you write that _much _in thirty minutes?.!

Subi: oo; I don't know... I just can when inspired...

Anonymous: ;-; I wish I could write like that...

Subi: >o You already are! Just look at the chapters you wrote by yourself and those oneshots!

Anonymous: oO;; ... ... ...

Subi: Exactly... >> By the way, this chapter is early, so don't expect the next chapter for an extra week or so.


	15. Mercenaries

Anonymous: Um, yeah... Oo Subi got preoccupied writing another story--

Subi: WHOO! MUAHAHAHAHA... (runs past chasing Sixshot, of all people)

Anonymous: Oo;... Right... (cough) In short, I wrote this whole chapter and miss swords-story writer over there did very little editing because she seemed to think it was really good. So. I hope no one else is confused right now. If you are, please let us know- we already got into a vague argument with the real Shiori about transitions, but we're going to fix that. oO

**

* * *

15. Mercenaries**

I would have had an early start to Iacon, but passing out after turning back in the middle of packing does have its delays. To some extent I was grateful; for there were no dreams or moments to manage remembering, just waking up with a few bruises and cuts from battle. Though arising from a hard floor next to scattered provisions wasn't the most pleasant way to come to. This time, I had no headaches and could remember all that happened…partially. There was some moment that was just…missing, I could feel it. _All to figure out another time for now… I'm just glad I remember most of it instead of nothing at all._ I chanted in my head, hoping that it could at least hold off on my curiosity to risk the feeling of a jackhammer to the temple. _Though…some things would be easier not to remember…_I thought morosely, looking at where Glaviin used to sleep after long hours of repairing. "Goodbye old man… It's never going to be the same without you, I'll have you know…" Tears trickled down my face and onto the ground, a small sob threatening to escape my throat and coming out as a pathetic garbling noise. After a few minutes to regain composure, I gathered the rest of my supplies and headed out, thoughts still fresh on my mind.

Hours went by and I constantly tried to repel those memories of Glaviin and I. All those memories; something I wouldn't trade for the world. Yet, now wasn't the time to keep myself from what I had to accomplish. _First, I have to go to Iacon, and somehow manage to watch over Star Convoy somewhere along the road. Then I can stop pushing it all aside…But in a way, I don't want to._ A sad smile played on my lips as some more salty drops formed, but I quickly swiped them away before they could fall. From that moment in my travel, I focused on anything else. Patterns in the ground, the landscape, jokes heard from the more humorous mechs repaired…anything but that one person. As fate would have it, such an event to help that occurred.

Quite a length away, a large spherical designed mech was barreling towards several other assorted mechs, sending debris my way; the spikes surrounding him sending chunks of earth uncomfortably close to me as they dug in for traction. _How they manage to come this far with the distance he's at is beyond me…_ The skirmish was approaching close, so I started to find higher ground. By this time, all the chased mechs were flying; I could tell by the shrieks and thuds on the ground behind me. The last thud was yet to be heard, and I turned around in curiosity. Not a moment sooner, I realized it was soaring towards me. "SLAG!" Just in time an earthen barrier was raised, stopping the would-be assault. The sigh of relief didn't last long though, as the wall crackled and crashed on me in the form of pebbles and other varying sizes of rock. _That was a great way to start my day…_I thought, wincing.

Still choking on the rising dust from the impact, I made to get up and unpinned from my shield -now burden. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming closer as the struggling of mine continued. The wriggling stopped momentarily at an amusement peppered voice.

"Sorry about that, got carried away." Turning my head got me nothing but a view of the sky, so once again I attempted to squirm out.

"I can…tell!" came out as a grunt with said attempt. The inanimate captors still did not relent. The steps came to the edge of where I was and something other than clouds could be seen: black mech feet.

"You look like you need a little bit o' help, don't you?" He pointedly stated, picking me out of the pile of rubble before I could protest. He was about as tall as the average mech, with gold knee caps and chest panel. The rest of him was black, as well as hints of dark red on the spikes covering his limbs; a domed look was about him, and I could tell that he was the mech that got rid of the others. He gave a shifty glance around. "You didn't see any of that, right? I'd hate to shoot someone that wasn't mentioned. Makes me almost want to ask for a bonus, y'know?" At that point, I was very confused.

"So you were doing a job or something? I'd see no reason to keep such a thing a secret though…" He sighed.

"Well…as a mercenary, there's certain….legality issues sometimes." I nodded my head in some understanding laced with just a _little_ bit of shock. "The pay's great though if you don't mind working your aft off from time to time. That, and the people that are in need of your services; mostly 'Cons. They're tolerable enough I suppose." I could tell he was a talkable fellow in the least, an odd trait for a mercenary…

"Ah, then I see no problem in keeping quie-" Another mech ran up, interrupting what I was saying.

"Good job done!" The mercenary looked awkwardly at the scene of multiple mech parts scattered around the area and fished for an excuse.

"Eh…oh! Erm…you see…." The green mech paid no heed and gave a nod of confirmation.

"Congratulations, you did better than expected, ..." It seemed that he did not know the mech's name; neither did I, but that's a different scenario.

"Topspin." The mech supplied, giving an odd look. The other recovered quickly.

"…Topspin; I'm here to give you a new assignment." This was met with a cautious glance and Topspin's skeptic question.

"On whose command?" without a second's hesitation, he replied.

"You know... The top air boss." The black and gold mech let out a small groan.

"Fine; what does that 'Con want this time?" Instead of an answer, a piercing look was handed in my direction.

"Oh, I see you have a friend; she in it as well?"

A bit surprised at the subject change, he asked, "I've always managed to do this stuff by myself, so why ask now?" I looked between the two, shuddering under the gaze that the green one kept giving me.

"There are certain…individuals that are better suited to this task at hand…" I had the eerie feeling that I didn't have a choice in the matter somehow. "So…are you in?"

I gave it thought for a minute or so as they looked at me, waiting for a response. _I'd get quite a bit of credits from what Topspin told me… And this is a Decepticon I'd be working for…** "Karahrr... I know this is going to sound really strange but... Can you do me a dangerous favor?"**_

_**"Like what?" I looked up into her optics. Shiori hesitated.**_

_**"Can you find a way to follow Star Convoy and keep him safe for awhile?" I blinked in surprise.**_

_**"How... would that be a 'dangerous' request?" I asked slowly.**_

_**"He's a half-Decepticon," She whispered; I nodded slightly.** I can find Optimus later. A favor goes before personal wants right now... _

Sighing, I shrugged, trying to look unconcerned, which was exactly the opposite in reality. "I've…got nothing else better to do, and I've been looking for a job…so why not?"

"The name's Slipstream, by the way." That smirk of his brought unpleasant shivers down my spine. _At least it keeps me occupied from thinking of h...im._ With a cringe and shake at that thought, I joined conversation with a welcomely distracting Topspin as we went to this 'top air boss'. No one specified where and how long I would be a mercenary, however…

* * *

Anonymous: (watching Sixshot, who's tied to a chair somehow and cant get out) Sooo... Explain to me why _he_ is in _here_, again? 

Subi: He's ((specially)) loved. >S

Anonymous: Oo;... Right. (cough) Please review.


	16. Missions

Anonymous: Okay... I'm actually not here, but rather wrote most of this chapter and the next before I go on a two week vacation... Okay, it'll be ten days, but you have any idea how determined Subi is to try to stay on track?.! >O She's a fox on a psychotic streak and's got a writing ability!... ;-; I wish I was like that- though I'll admit I'm getting better at writing. >3

**

* * *

16. Missions**

I never left those thoughts behind, even as who I am now. On occasion, memories starting coming up here and there, interrupting plans in battle. It hurt to try and forget Glaviin, and all that he did, but I do have to live to see Optimus, as well as keep that promise, so I hope he will forgive me for that.

Within all these seven months of working as a mercenary, I was never so harried in my life. No matter what I did, I was patronized, mostly by this 'Soundwave' individual. I was thankful that he wasn't a complete idiot like most of the 'Cons I was surrounded with, but I just couldn't like him. Not to mention his little disturbing mind reading habit. I once tried thinking 'lalalalala, you can't hear me!'… Apparently he could and I scrapped that plan. Nosy thought surfing bugger. It was even harder to be around him when something reminded me of Glaviin, like a small prank pulled, or when an older Decepticon gave lectures to another. I just wasn't good at blocking that mech out when I was on the verge of a bittersweet smile. Leaving to my quarters as soon as I was able to, worked well, but the impression of insanity was there, I'm sure. After all this, I _still _don't like Soundwave in the slightest, even if he was more tolerable and less nosy than usual lately…

All the other mechs either had it out for me or hated my guts. Some also hurriedly left whenever I approached. Sneers, glares, and the once in a while 'oops, I didn't almost squash you!' attempts were made. I'm not even going to mention how many times they didn't help me when I was getting the slag shot out at me. Thank Primus Topspin was in the majority of the missions I went on. Without him, I'd be dead by now, that's for sure.

Speaking of him, he and Starscream are about the only decent mechs I've seen around here. I don't know much about the seeker, but at least he doesn't seem intent on giving me a painful death each time I converse with him. That's enough to put him in the 'decent' category in my opinion. He did look familiar though. I don't know how, but I get the feeling I knew him from somewhere. Maybe I fought against him in Autobot City or something? From what I could tell, that wouldn't be plausible. On all of our missions that he accompanied, he was a very skilled, close- and far- ranged fighter. I would think myself as good as gone if I sparred against him in any way- though his little training sprees I occasionally saw him in looked interesting enough. Very similar weapons to Star Convoy, with the exception that Starscream has a large amount of black accents, and definitely a darker red, and gray instead of white armor. Not to mention Convoy's optics are purple and Starscream's are an orange-red color… I still have no idea as to why I associate Star Convoy with Starscream.

Topspin was just his friendly, sociable self I suppose. I don't know how he acts around anyone else, so it's a usual for me. He often comes over during breaks to talk, saying that the 'Cons are boring and I'm much better to chat to. I don't mind much; he keeps my mind off things and gives me an actual reason to stay here. I suppose I could call him a friend. His optimism is infectious to say the least, and has kept my sanity intact. Helped me out since I was new here, and still has.

Now that you mention 'new', I remember my first mission quite well….

**_A databoard was raised for all of us to see…'Operation: Turnback'. "There are several unknown mechs approaching that are heavily armed. We think this is an invasion attempt; find out who they are and terminate at all costs."_**

"**_There appears to be five in total and three are seekers." Soundwave added, a calculating look in his optics. "Which means we need five or more of us to go for a higher success rate." A green and white seeker that I didn't recognize from anywhere piped up with a problem._**

"**_Most of the mechs are busy though…" They all glanced at me in disbelief and unfathomable hate- I mean, dislike._**

"**_Think you can handle it, kitty?" Slipstream sneered at me, and I was taken aback, still being new to how I was treated. _**

**_I glared back and replied, "Of course; And if you call me that again, I'll kick your pretty aft across Cybertron to Autobot City and let the Autobots there kick your aft again- and I won't be the one bringing you back in one piece either." Snickers ran around the group as Slipstream tried to come up with a comeback._**

**_"The sooner you get out there, the sooner you can return; Do not underestimate the enemy," Soundwave interrupted, somewhat irritated. Should have known that it wasn't going to be as I thought._**

**_When we arrived at the area to intercept the unidentified arrivals (I had to run to catch up, as none of them had the shred of civility I hoped for), the skies and ground were empty as I could see. "Where are they…?" I mumbled, slightly out of breath. Either to answer or spite me, the seekers appeared soon after, lobbing shots. We all dodged and began our assault. Not long into it, the ground reinforcements came…and at that point, I had 2 mechs after me, giving barely any room to dodge the attacks of the seeker from the air and the one behind me. The sharp earth tossed gave mere scratches to the tank's armor, and the jet was too nimble to be hit. Eventually, I ended up on the defensive, using the earth to block shots. "Hey lazy-afts, get over here and give me some help!" I shrieked, just missing a blast by inches. They paid no heed and cackled as they chased the three that were remaining. _**

_**As I glowered at them, I lost concentration on what was behind me and got thrown back by a near hitting missile. Hitting the ground as my back bounced and rolled to a stop, I went mech-mode. After proceeding to kick the two ground-based bots' afts, causing the three air mechs to retreat, I found myself back where I'd been knocked to the side earlier, hunting for my staff.**_

"**_Whoo, that was fun!" One of the Decepticons shouted, speeding off._**

**_Another shouted behind his back, "Thanks for keeping some of 'em off our tail!" The rest went off with glares in my direction. I growled in frustration with all that I had to deal with. Also headed towards the base, I picked up my staff in my jaws and sprinted, only to change back almost an hour afterward. _**

_**When my eyes reopened, I was still on that route and the sky was darkening. They didn't even come back for me! Fuming, I spit out the staff that was still in my mouth, screaming, "You slagging forced-sparks! Gyaah! I hope you die a painful, torturous death by Unicron for this!" Once again I continued on grudgingly shaky, gripping the wood so tightly that I was getting splinters. When I finally came back to the base, I was very tired, sore, and murderous. The last thing I did before passing out in my room was bang on Topspin's door, mustering enough strength to howl, "Do that again and I'll disassemble you with an acid covered wrench… **WITHOUT**pain suppressants!" at him when he opened the door. I missed his expression from that statement as I shuffled off, and couldn't really care less. He did ask me in the morning if I was all right though...**_

* * *

I pulled from these thoughts and more as a ground-shaking knock went on my door, signaling to get ready for another assignment. I gave a sigh, going for a more fitting change of clothes (apparently my current clothes were frowned upon in battle). My ears picked up on a peculiar beeping noise while I was doing so, and as I finished, I took it upon myself to locate the origin of the sound, which was steadily getting louder each moment. In every nook, cranny, all of it was the same frequency. _Where is it coming from then…?_ I questioned, when a sudden inquiry came up, unlike my voice and more monotone, like a computer. _'Memory files recovered; view now?'__…What does it want me to view-?_ At mentioning that word, I was suddenly bombarded with images, thoughts, and sights that struck at me faster than I could imagine. I collapsed back on my bed in shock, mulling it over. 

"**_Blastwire!" A yell rang out, as the gray and red 'Con rose to his feet with a grimace, giving me a blinking look. Another mech was in my way, and I jumped over it to him, my tail lashing at his downed, navy and silver form…._**

_**The same mech shot at Glaviin a second time, leaving him bleeding and me trembling at the scene, not able to move…**_

'_Memory files saved'_ thrummed through my numb mind. My whole world was upside-down, turning and twisting just to taunt me. The green mech had finally gotten impatient, and walked in, sneering straight into my face.

"Did you hear me? There's an _assignment_ for you. That means you have to get off your aft and do as we say." I glanced at him with the memories registering, trembling. _I…need to get out of here!_ Was the first panicked thought that came to mind,_ All these people…they -he…_ A strangled cry jumped out, and I made no attempt to hide it in front of the unsympathetic 'Con. I tore out of the room with my staff in hand, paying no attention to supplies and ignoring the mech's shouts of outrage. "Get back here!" Along the way, I bumped into Soundwave, who would have surely pried. I gave him no such chance. _Don't EVEN try it!_ I mentally snarled from my position on the floor, giving a fierce glare. I then got back to my feet, sprinting past his form and almost colliding with another mech who I didn't bother looking at. Minutes later, I took a shuddering breath of the outside breeze, stumbling under the starry sky. A small niche caught my attention that seemed inviting and warm compared to the cutting winds winding their way across the land and onto me. I took the invitation, huddling with my knees to my chest, crying renewed once again, where no one could find me.

Tears stung as they ambled down my face, and onto my lap. It was eating me away, again and again, and I deserved every bit of it. "That was pathetic… I finally find out, and do nothing. Just like last time. Some apprentice I turned out to be." I whispered to myself, slicing through the chilly air with each pitch that plagued my voice.

"There's always someone more pathetic than you, remember that." That familiar, lightly amused voice said in response, except there was a foreign seriousness to it. I looked up to my surprise and found Topspin, calmly glancing at my shattered self in the conveniently sized sanctuary. I hiccuped as tears cascaded down even more and I curled in closer.

"But…the- they killed _him_, and I didn't even catch the signs…I'm such a fool! I, I…" I trailed off sadly, soon after running out of reasons and futilely trying to calm. Time passed as the tears eventually faded, and I turned to him with a question that I couldn't help but ask, albeit a little sniffle ridden. "How… how did you find me anyway?" He chuckled.

"You almost rammed into me back there, tha's how. Plus, a distraught cat is not hard to find. Tucked in a corner when sleeping; the same when hiding." A pause could be heard over the silence of night after that. "Whaddya say we get a little…revenge on your master's behalf?" I gaped in disbelief and with the fact that he was _offering_ to help me. I mean, he was the nearest thing to a friend I had, but I didn't expect _that_ out of him.

"You'd be out of work though." I stated, disappointed when it came out as a whine

"So? I've seen the way they treat you, and working for a whole lot of slag-afts ain't my type of job…You want to give Glaviin a shot at redemption or not?"

"How did you-?.!"

"Muttering in your sleep when I carried you in from a mission." He said simply. "I assume he meant somethin' great to you?"

"…He was the father I never had." was all I answered before lapsing into quiet. Quiet filled with many devious plans and wishes of vengeance.

* * *

Subi: Would you lot kindly review? We haven't gotten anything for the past several chapters/stories we've posted and are beginning to wonder if there's anyone out there existing to even think of reading this far. I'm considering ending several of my stories... And the only reason this would keep being posted is cause Anonymous likes to count how many hits there are per chapter... >> 

Anonymous: oo; What?

Subi: Nothing... -.-; Please review.


	17. Tricks and Traps

Subi: Yep, Anonymous has taken her 'leave of absence' for awhile... so you're stuck with me. XP She wrote most of this chapter in the last two days before she left and I added a bit in the middle of the chapter to finish it off. No seeing massive carnage, only the result of it. >S

**

* * *

17. Tricks and Traps**

For the first time ever at the base, I was in a truly happy mood. In the beginning I was uncomfortable with the whole prospect of revenge. Eventually the feeling of sadistic amusement emerged from the malice and shock last night, taking over those doubts. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that all they had done would be atoned for. No one else would care anyway; they're only Decepticons. I mean, I'd probably get a medal for this if any Autobots found out. Though the motive for it all might get some uproar…not my problem.

I was currently in my quarters with Topspin (which was a little cramped), going over possible plans for the main target: Soundwave, on a large scrap of paper. This was because of three reasons.

1) He killed my master and father figure; that alone is reason enough.

2) That mind reading habit of his annoys me.

3) He would somehow find out of our schemes, I just know it.

Shivers found their way down my spine at each thought of pain I would give him, and I was refreshed at it. _He is going to suffer. Oh yes he is…_ I sinisterly thought, resisting a slight cringe at the resurfaced memories. The only problem was how am I supposed to keep from blowing cover? _All these risks make me so anxious though…what if we screw up big time?_ I mentally asked myself. A massive hand waved in front of me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"'Ello…Karahrr? You there?" I blinked, turning to look at him.

"What?" I asked, confusion stamped into my voice at Topspin's expression, which was along the lines of disturbed.

"You were cackling and staring into space again." He mentioned. I merely shrugged as he continued speaking. "And we still need to specify where to lead him. You have any ideas?" A glint lit up in my eyes as they narrowed at him.

"I already told you what I had in mind; slaughtering the slag out of him next time we meet alone. But no, that idea has to be tossed out, doesn't it?" I retorted, sarcasm coating my last sentence in irritation. A skeptic glance was handed in my direction. "Fine…some hallway near the exit outside. Happy now?"

"If yo-" Topspin stopped in mid word as Slipstream walked into the room, livid.

"I heard that a _certain_ kitty didn't go to the mission meeting last night." He snarled, getting closer to my face before adding, " Be glad it was a false alarm. But do this again and I'll make sure you disappear off the rosters for a while, got it?" I was used to this months ago, so the threat meant nothing to me. Why else would I still be here? Plus, all this planning put a little more daring in me than I usually would have.

"Don't be late, get the info, kick aft, and come back; got it. Anything else you needed?" I inquired, cocking my head to the side as he stormed out in response, causing a mini-quake with his wrath. I turned back to tell Topspin to repeat himself, when realization hit me. _Wait,__he called me 'kitty', didn't he? Oh… he's gonna get it now!_ A scowl set on my face and I rose up, gathering my staff. Before he could ask, I answered, "It'll only take a moment; I'm getting rid of one early."

"But Karahrr! Wait!" Topspin half-rolled to his feet, and followed me down the hall. "What are you going to do?... No... You can't _possibly_ be thinking about taking him out... Karahrr, have you lost it?.!"

"Nope, just holding to a promise I made a few missions back. If I'm not back in two hours, come find me- alone, if you don't mind. And if I'm dead, give them all hell for me." I kept walking as he stopped and sheerly stared after me with an uncertain look. I found myself laughing with full amusement until I found Slipstream again.

"What's so important about that human-cat mercenary anyway? The Air Commander's lost his mind, i swear. He's a great tactician, powerful, and fast, sure, but what would he need a cat mech for? They're _ground_ bots, not aerial mechs." Slipstream was complaining to Starscream, though I'd been around the red, grey, and black seeker to know he was barely restraining himself from something. I grinned up at Slipstream, well aware I could give him the scare of his life at that moment.

"Because we're faster than usual ground troops, cause we're clever, and cause we can kick aft?" I suggested. Slipstream jumped and spun around to face me. My grin got wider, revealing sharp fangs, as I continued, "Like I'm going to do to you- if you dare to follow me." I let out a cat-like cackle before running down the hallway, turning into my cat demon form so I could go faster. I could have sworn I heard Starscream laugh as I dashed out of the room.

"You couldn't kick my aft if you tried, kitty!" Slipstream shouted, jumping after me and chasing me outside of the base. I merely laughed again and ran faster, easily dodging him as I led him on a wild chase that would be his end...

* * *

I found myself near the bottom of a cliff where Slipstream- or rather, what was _left_ of Slipstream- had been... _impaled_... by falling on the sharp, spiked rock-like spires that jutted out of the ground with an almost _evil_ look to them. I noticed the rocks were angled in such a way that made it impossible for any ground-based mech like myself to even hope of getting close to examine the scene very accurately, and that the different heights of other rocks would make it difficult for a seeker to get a good look either. I lifted my head and looked up at the tall cliff-face, and privately noted that if anyone fell from there and was unable to fly would instantly die on the rocks I was standing by now. 

"Hey, you're just in time to help, Topspin!" Karahrr called as she ran over, coming from out of nowhere like she seemed to usually do, smiling deviously. I hesitated, unsure of what she meant by 'help'. Whatever it was, I was sure it wasn't going to end up good for me either.

"Help how, exactly?"

"Simple; just contact the base and report that you found Slipstream heavily damaged here and need assistance getting him. That way, it just looks like some random mech attacked and you happened to stumble across the guy." She explained, and I couldn't help but wonder where her sense of thinking ahead was when we were planning earlier. "I suggest you make it sound realistic though." Karahrr added to the side, a slight smirk on her face that unnerved me somewhat.

"Okay then…" I said, swallowing uneasily before sending the transmission. "This is Topspin. Slipstream, Karahrr, and I have been atta-". A flash of pain exploded near the back of my head and all went black…

* * *

My optics reactivated, and I winced at the bright light until my systems adjusted to it. Sitting up with a groan, I noticed I was back in my quarters with a couple of mechs -as well as Karahrr- looking at me. At seeing that I was online, the cat demon turned to them, mentioning "Now that you see he's alive, don't you have _work_ to do?" It seems either they did, or they were frightened by the look she sent them, because they scrambled out with some words of how lucky I was faster than I thought possible. Coming over to me, she asked, "Now that that's over with, are you okay?" 

"I feel like someone tossed a boulder at my head…" I answered truthfully, a little stiff at the hinges as I stood up. Karahrr gave a nervous laugh.

"I made sure it wasn't that big…" She said, more to herself than me, backing away at my built up glare. "What? I had to! They would of found it suspicious that Slipstream and me were hurt, and in the same area… The whole base knows how 'fond' I am of him, so I'd be prime suspect. With you damaged as well on the other hand… is something I'd never do in normal circumstances, so you had to look roughed up at least a _little_ bit. I'm pretty kicked around myself, so I had no trouble bringing the story of an ambush." Barely managing to hear her as she rushed through justifying her case, I took a glance at her. She was right on that one. A large bruise on the side, a small gash at her shoulder, and what looked to be a limp on her left leg; not to mention various smaller cuts and scratches. It was disconcerting how she could manage to move around like that without falling face first into the ground.

"Aren't you hurting from all those injuries?" I asked. She blinked in surprise.

"You aren't going to squish me in the ground for knocking you out?" I inwardly laughed at the attempt to change the subject. That, and the fact that she actually thought I'd squish her. _Still, this isn't a subject to change…_

"No, seeing as you had a good reason. Now I'm going to ask again and expect an answer: Do those injuries hurt?" Her fidgeting and occasional wince as she walked gave it away, though I had a feeling her answer was far from what was apparent.

"Only a little bit, but I can handle it. Nothing some herbs can't do. Besides, we still have to get that plan in action." _Typical, she's playing games now._

"And have you taken any herbs?"

"Yeah…about an hour or so ago. The only thing I don't like about this stuff is that it makes me drowsy though." She said as she tried to hide a particularly loud hiss of pain when her foot touched the floor. _This stubborn game is going too far now…_ I thought, frowning.

"Go to your quarters and rest." I ordered, ignoring her glare. "I'll be slagged if I let you do _anything_ in this condition. The investigation you set off will prevent any missions and Slipstream is probably still in the med bay, off-line for a long time; so you can and _will_ use this time to rest." Nothing prepared me for her reaction, except for remembering how persistent cats can be.

"I am perfectly slagging capable of this, Topspin." She growled, defiance in her voice, "I can sleep later, plans come first! And as you said, the investigation will prevent any missions- meaning all targets are _here_..." I sighed and walked over to her fuming form.

"Karahrr, don't make me make you." She merely smirked.

"What are you going to do, poke me?" and in turn, I smiled.

"Actually…yes." Before she could do anything, I pressed on the pressure point on her neck. She was out in moments. It pays to study anatomy, to say the least. Putting her on her bed and turning off the lights, I knew I would have Hell to pay when she woke up. But as they say, 'An eye for an eye', a knockout for a knockout... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Anonymous will be back sometime next week and will be discussing with me what we're going to do in the next few chapters. Right now it looks like there might be 25 chapters total, but the number keeps changing. XD We'll see. 


	18. Deaths Bite Back

Anonymous: It's _late_, Subi! You said it would be posted by tuesday, not friday!

Subi: I got distracted...

Anonymous: And you complain about _me_ being late! Hippocrite!

Subi: (silently fumes, telling herself its not worth it to flame Anonymous) ... ... ... ...

* * *

**18. Deaths Bite Back**

It was dim, I was unceremoniously tossed onto my bed, and Topspin with the plans were nowhere in sight. Not to mention a major kink in my neck… "Topspin, you are going to be slag when I'm done with you!" I shrieked, making sure that all and any mechs nearby could hear it loud and clear, including said slag. Getting up with an infuriated flourish, and ignoring the urge to rest from my still sore muscles and cuts, I snatched my staff beside me, almost jumping out of the bedding.

"Ah shizlah-!" The impact wasn't the smoothest though, and I slammed my left foot on the ground, resulting in kneeling to look at my already twisted ankle. "Slag him…" I hissed, reconsidering the idea of turning the spherical mech into a scrap heap at this point and time. _Of all the times to be injured!_ Suddenly there was a spike of pain then nothing more, and I was on all fours, once again plated in metal with the inner chime of 'switching to emergency functions' lightly echoing through my mind. I grinned an evil grin, thinking '_Nevermind…I think this will do nicely given the circumstances.'_ By now, I was at Topspin's door, prepared to give him a little _reminder_ not to interfere again. After the first bang, he emerged, giving a look of confusion as I seethed at him with a death glare. He seemed not to recognize me as he finally realized what had 'knocked' on his door was only half his height.

"Run." Was all I snarled, watching his expression go from pondering curiosity to fearful realization within moments.

"Why're you- Oh… _Slag_!" He shouted, dodging my claws and bolting in the other direction. I followed easily, swiping at the bulky mech and nearly getting him a few times until he changed to his alt. mode near the main hall. Then the random, odd thought hit me: _Ball!_

'Mew'-ing somewhat evilly, I pounced directly on him, causing him to shoot away and into mechs that were in the hallway. I cackled and chased after him, following his shout of warning. Whatever he didn't run over got hit by my whipping tail as I flashed past. After a few moments of chasing Topspin through that room, I landed on him again, sending him down the hallway, bouncing off the walls and other mechs, who were unfortunately curious enough to come out and see what the commotion was about. I saw a gray, red, and black mech dodge Topspin easily before he vanished back into his room. A moment later, alarms were going off. _Had to be a high officer, great... Hopefully that'll get Soundwave's attention... Mwehehehehe..._ I pounced on Topspin again...

Of course, my amusing 'toy' eventually ended up stopping, running into a corner in a wide room- I think it might have been what was _left _of the mission briefing room. I slowly walked towards him from the doorway, trying to decide which way would be the most interesting to make him go next, since he was clearly too dizzy to do anything on his own at this point. My tail swished from side to side as I thought about the possibility of sending him into the ceiling to wreck his own havoc on the floor above...

"What is going _on_ in here?" A deeply irritated, monotone voice demanded from an adjoining room's door. My head turned towards the navy and white mech standing in the doorway. Perfect.

"Hello, mind-reader." Soundwave's yellow-orange optics flashed towards me. I watched as his frame tensed sharply, and I had the feeling that he now remembered me from before.

"Meriz lemanto lovos!" He vanished into the other room, shouting a warning.

"_Seriously_, Soundwave! Wait..."

"Get out of here, Sixshot!" Soundwave yelled, and I heard a _click_ of some sort. Ohhh Soundwave didn't know how ineffective his rifle was going to be compared to fangs, teeth, tail, and revenge...

"Since all of the Pit is breaking loose now, the plan's starting, Topspin! Mweheheh... Have fun bowling, oh-wonderful-ball-of-amusement."

"Uhhhh..." Was all his answer offered as I bolted into the room Soundwave'd gone into.

There he was, standing near the corner of the room with his rifle out, clearly knowing the advantage of being in the corner compared to out in the open where I could run circles around him; It narrowed my routes of attack. I gave a pained smile and walked over, rage building up and guilt not far behind. _Ah, why do you do this to me, Soundwave? Now I have to bother with fools such as yourselves instead of a normal life. But what is normal anyway? I certainly hope not this; that would surely bite._ I thought to myself, paying no heed to his abilities as he probably already knew this. Launching myself at him when close enough, I spoke with an air of false calm as I landed where he was just moments ago.

"You know…" I slashed at him, leaving only a scratch as he backed away towards another corner, steadying his rifle. "You caused me many pains and sleepless nights." I dodged the shot, whipping into his side with my tail. In turn I was met with a shot to my rear leg. This slowed me, but I still went on to spin around and knock his weapon out of reach. "So tell me, however may I pay you back the same?" Leaping back at him once again, I managed to put a deep gash in one of his knees, effectively stopping most movement. "There's no loved ones in sight-" a clawing to the right shoulder, "-trust to shatter,-" my tail snapped a deep gash into his chest "-or way to give you mental pain that I know of."

He managed a kick that sent me crashing into the opposite wall, shards of metal and some kind of black, glassy rock falling around me. I looked up to find another mech was in the room, and more could be heard coming by the heavy footsteps. _Looks like this will be shorter than planned…But I supposed I wouldn't have lasted this long with how I'm going._ I inwardly winced, getting up to the other door. "I shall leave you to your comrades' woes instead, fair deal?" The footfall was getting nearer, and I turned one last time to Soundwave. "May you one day be plagued with what you have given me, my '_friend'_." Others came into to see his damaged form on the floor, and I sprinted out with sparks showering out of a damaged panel in my side...

* * *

"If you're such a tough 'Con then why don'cha come down here and beat the slag outta me? I'm just a heavily armored ball... with spikes... that likes to bowl into mechs..." 

"I'll pass if you don't mind," I replied, staying out of Topspin's reach by standing high above him at an edge he wouldn't be able to come up in his alt. mode. _Wham_! The ground underneath shook slightly as the mercenary tried to get to me anyway. I laughed at him, throughly amused. "That supposed to misbalance me and make me fall off?"

"No," He said, ramming into the base of the edge again. "Just working at-" He ran into the edge again, "-the most effective way -" He crashed into it another time, "- to get you down!" And with one last slam, the face gave way. Topspin shot off, using his weight and momentum to avoid the debris. At first, I started to slide with it, before I switched my form and jumping from piece to piece with ease out of the way. Needless to say, he seemed very confused when my 'Con signature disappeared.

"Hey... where'dja go, 'Connie? You can't have simply vanished into thin air..."

"Indeed not."

"What the-?" Topspin transformed and looked up at me in the air wonderingly.

"The two of you are idiots," Came a feminine voice. Topspin looked behind him sharply.

"Idiots?... Okay, where are you hiding?" He growled. I merely snickered, my own sensors having already picked up on the 'mercenary' cat. Topspin shot a glare up at me.

"So, you're using droids or some sort of projection to try to trick me now?"

"Topspin, you're a slagging, virus-addled CPU!" A semi-large rock hit him in the back of the head, sending him stumbling. "Star Convoy, get your aft down here before I send a barrage at you too."

"You're like Shiori, Karahrr... Just as authoritative and commanding..."

"Don't you even _dare_ to compare me to her!" The black cat-mech stormed, her sapphire blue optics flashing angrily. "You haven't _seen_ me kick some real 'Cons' aft! And lets not make you the first, or Shiori'll kick both of _ours_, shall we?" I flinched slightly at the thought of Shiori coming after me on the battlefield. "Agreed..."

"Uhhhh... Karahrr, the next time you're gonna throw a rock, will you kindly avoid my head?"

"Mwhehehe... I'll think about it..." She paused, then said, "No." Topspin groaned.

"You'll be the end of all of us..."

"Thank you!" She chirped, then grew serious. "I didn't do _too_ much damage to you, did I?"

"Not much, thanks to my reinforced armor..."

"Slag... I mean, that's good." She tried to look innocent. "Um... Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

"..." Topspin shook his head. I tried to restrain my laughter. Karahrr bounced to her feet and ran a circle around Topspin and myself.

"What are we standing around for, a buncha 'Cons to come kick our afts? Lets go already!" With that said, she started to chase Topspin and myself away from the base...

* * *

Subi: I love plotting... n-n 

Anonymous: Indeed, we are plotting a sequel to "Moments of an Ancient"- not that we want to sound like advertisers... D:

Subi: nn nope, we'd just like to thank Ina for the 'color' idea... as for everyone else, you'll see what we mean by that later... Muahahahahahaha...


	19. Lessons Learned

Subi: Amusement. n-n

Anonymous: KITTY! (dances around, then stops suddenly) oo;... You didn't that.

Subi: Oo Riiight...

* * *

**19. Lessons Learned**

"You sure you don't need any help? Because you look like you do." I asked, smirking at the sparking side panel of Karahrr's. Although she was so energetic before, it was only a matter of time before that front crashed down; and so it did. I discreetly noticed that she was falling behind, getting faster in pace as to not look otherwise. "Jumping into place doesn't do anything either, you know."

"I don't need any slagging help!" was the standard issue reply.

"Okaaay then," Topspin glanced oddly at her then shook his head. Her side was sparking even more, and he just merely muttered something about 'stubborn cat-demons', while following her movements. It was pretty amusing to see someone refusing help in such a state. Out of nowhere, joining, were blackish sparks in an increasing amount, getting our attention if it even happened to stray off. "Erm…Karahrr?"

"Yes?" She snapped, sounding wearier by the moment.

"Are black sparks the best thing to walk with?" I asked before the other mech could comment again. She turned around, optics widening slightly.

"Slag, I'm turning back! I don't really want to know what shape I'll be in either." She groaned, "Great…" Stumbling a few more steps, she fell to the ground, changing into her original form. Topspin just yawned in boredom.

"About time, frankly. Sparkin' pretty bad, but I don' think she would like it if we repaired her, would she?" I couldn't help but snicker to myself.

"I'd pity anyone who went near her with a wrench while she's awake and without her permission."

" Eh…You'd have to knock her out to try that, but there'd be consequences." He shuddered, "How else do you think I got this dented up?"

Preferring not to answer that question, I looked toward Karahrr, then how far we'd gotten. "So, are we going to stop for now, or toss her over our shoulder and continue?" The sphere-like mech looked closer, and shook his head.

"A bit too scratched to pick 'er up, and I'm sure she'll find some way to get as us for it." _Like her temper would deter me from doing that_, I thought, giving him a flat look at that last comment.

"We're going," I growled, easily scooping Karahrr into my hands without hurting her and starting in a north-easternly direction that would take us to Autobot City.

"Are you slaggin serious! If we don't put her down and stay put she's gonna beat the slag outta us-"

"She won't damage me to the point of being unable to repair it herself."

"Maybe you!"

"You know who 'Star Convoy' is?"

"Well duh... I mean, who wouldn't have heard of that seeker than hangs aroun' Autobot City-"

"Then turn your vocalizers off unless you don't want to _have_ them anymore."

"... Is that a threat?"

"Yes." _Idiot_...

"Okay then," Topspin said, and kept his mouth shut as we kept walking...

* * *

A few hours later, while Topspin and I stopped for a bit to ease the strains on our frames, Karahrr woke. 

"About time you woke up," I growled at her, having been forced to endure several- admittedly boring- mercenary stories from Topspin.

"I take it that you missed me?" She asked dryly, hisses of pain stabbing through her question.

"Perhaps," I answered, without any hint of whether I really cared or not.

"Just don' kill me because he decided that we needed to keep goin'," Topspin broke into the conversation.

"Right..." Karahrr said sarcastically.

"Say, would now be a good time ta mention that some of my circuits are overheatin'?" Topspin inquired. I twitched. _All these delays! We're never going to get back to Autobot City at the rate we're going!_ I suppressed a snicker of laughter as Karahrr chucked a rock at him.

"It was just a question, fer Cybertron's sake!... Yeesh..." He eyed her from the several meters away where he'd jumped to. "Either of ya goin' to be nice an try ta fix it, or no?"

"No, but I'm guessing we'll have to take a look at it anyway either way." Karahrr sighed out, reaching for some spare tools. _Wait… 'We'?_

"'We'?" I glared at her, not liking the instantaneous volunteering.

She glared back, replying, "Yes, 'we'. I only know so many systems and there's less chances of screwing up if you work at it too, Mr. Scientist-and-I'm-Shiori's-"

"_I get it!_" I interrupted. A pause was held as Topspin gave a glance that said 'in your condition?.!', "And Topspin, give me another look like that and I'll make sure you stay the way you are." He quickly looked away, sitting still so she could see what was wrong. But apparently she wasn't very efficient. Prodding around and talking to herself here and there, eventually shouting out "I can't make heads or tails of these slagging systems!" This was taking too long- _way _too long- for my liking.

I pushed her aside, saying "Go do something useful then." The cat demon gave a twitch of the tail and limped off, the rest of what she did I could care less. But to substitute for how much easier it was going to be, Karahrr decided to rant at me. Not like I'd care.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Starscream?.!" Not exactly a rant, but some louder questions than usual that get annoying after a while.

"Wasn't it obvious enough?" I asked in reply, looking over what appeared to be a radar-like system on Topspin. The sphere-mech looked between the two of us in confusion.

"Eventually! Besides, how am I supposed to look after you if I don't know who you are?.!" I turned to her, taking out the wrench I was using on the mech. He nearly yowled in pain, but I was too busy focusing on the nuisance in front of me.

"Look after?" I inquired, hiding my anger. She rose her head in confusion of the situation, bandages and empty bag of herbs still in hand.

"Yeah- Slag!" The wrench missed and she was instantly on the other side of Topspin's foot. With a small groan, she poked her head over the edge of his foot and tried to justify it. "Shiori told me to, so complain to her!" and with that she quieted herself to bandaging all the cuts that managed to reopen and bleed even more.

"Figures," I muttered.

"Oh, and you forgot your tool over here!" Before I could go to Topspin and continue repairing him, the wrench I had thrown at her was chucked at my head. I growled and picked it up, deciding that I dealt enough with her.

Some time later, he was fixed up enough to function, give or take a few dents. Karahrr was still pacing -or more like limping- back and forth in boredom, ready to go. It appeared that she didn't have enough cloth for all the cuts, but she wasn't complaining. Finally setting back out, Topspin had the sudden courage to snatch the cat demon and ignore her protests as he carried her along the way. Of course, her staff was well hidden among other things in my subspace pocket, so that's probably where his bravery came from. After an hour or so, she gave up, boredom resulting in her yawning and curling into sleep. I looked at him oddly.

"Does she usually sleep this much?" he only chuckled, moving her up on his arm.

"Cats sleep a lot, I heard. I'd be sleepin' too if I had the beating she had." A small rock pelted his armor, and we looked at her to see her hands glowing a light blue, then it faded away.

"It's the herbs, you slagging idiot." She sleepily mumbled, curling in more. "Now let me sleep..." ... ...

* * *

Subi: We'd like to send a "THANK YOU, READERS!" note out. So. If you've gotten this far in what I've said, you know why I'm rambling... 

Anonymous: And Fk360 animelover? Can you please- _please_- add something to your reviews? The same old "This is great. Update soon" thing is scaring us.

Subi: And you said **_I'm_** scary...

Anonymous: You _are_ scary, just not in the same way... And thank you all for reading this far, we realize it may have seemed a little boring in the beginning, but it's getting better now, yes?. :3


	20. Screaming Silence

Subi: ...

Anonymous: o-o; I don't think Subi's in a good mood, So I'll say it this time: We're sorry for being so incredibly late on this chapter, and there's a "more" important note from me at the bottom. Thank all of you who have thus-far read Karahrr Chronicles II, though we haven't even started I yet (meep!), and hope you can re-find the story when it gets reposted under my account.

* * *

**20. Screaming Silence**

Something wasn't right. My optics narrowed at the large crater in front of us while Topspin stood further behind me, a curious look on his face. The mercenary had put Karahrr down a little further away to make sure he didn't end up dropping her in as he looked over the edge. Supposedly, there was a mid-sized spire that was in the center of the crater, level to the ground we were walking on. Supposedly, it said we were two and a half sectors away from Autobot City.

Supposedly.

But it wasn't there.

"What the Pitt is going on?" I muttered aloud, peering down at the depths of the hole, noting it went deeper than I cared to go discover. Topspin tilted his head to the side, "Do I want t'know?"

"Probably not," I answered, then realized how far we would have to go off track in order to get around the crater. I swore, "Of all the times that we have to come across a fragging, quarter-sector wide, cybernetic bite of a..."

"What's the problem, Stars?"

"Do _NOT _call me that!" I nearly shrieked, spinning around so fast that Topspin had to duck and take a step back to avoid getting hit in the face by my right wing. My optics flashed furiously as he looked at me uneasily.

"Geez, if you had a rule 'bout nicknames, y'shoulda said so," The mercenary backed away as I advanced on him. "Uh... Star Convoy? You do realize we have a potentially dangerous cat demon nearby that coul' wake up, decide we're too noisey fer her liking, kill us, and be off on her way, righ'?"

"May she have fun ripping what's left of you apart then," I growled.

"Star-!" My hand flashed out, slamming him into the deformed metal structure behind him. My left wing turned into a blade in my right hand, and I brought it close to his neck. He struggled as he tried to keep the blade away, resulting in him hitting his head against the metal behind him.

"Ow!... Don't hurt me!" I twitched slightly.

"... 'Don't hurt you'?"

"Would you get _off _me and put that thing away?"

"I'll consider when you show some respect."

"Alrigh', would you _please_ get off me and put yer sword away?"

"..." I leapt off of him and transformed. "Put Karahrr in my cockpit, I'll fly her over. You can go around this crater quickly, right?"

"Well, yeah..." He answered, carefully scooping up the sleeping cat demon and placing her on the soft fabric-seat inside my cockpit.

"Then get moving," I said, taking off, closing my glass canopy after Karahrr was safely inside. My sensors detected her tail twitch slightly, and it informed me that she'd relaxed in a matter of astroseconds due to my internal heaters running. _Must have been cold,_ I concluded, seeing that there was the soft hint of a carefree smile on her face. The memory of Shiori putting Karahrr close to her spark and hurrying off somewhere a few months ago flashed through my mind, and I quickly clamped down on the 'fuzzy feeling' that threatened to take over my systems.

_Dear Primus! The last thing I need is a fluffy cat following me for who-knows-how-long when we get to Autobot City!_ I thought wildly, then calmed myself. _Then again, the last thing I need is to crash right now and have Shiori or her sister chew me out for being careless- much less with a _(and here I shuddered) **_fuzzy_**_passenger. Especially after the **last** time I came back from a crash..._

I quickly checked my sensors guiltily to make sure neither of the two femmes were nearby to have seen me dip in altitude slightly. But no, the only other transformer was fifty astrometers away, half bouncing, and half rolling along his curved path around the crater I was flying over. I scowled internally, _What's the purpose of being a spherical object as an alternate mode anyway? Not like it does anything useful-- unless there's a very bored catmech to entertain..._

_That _thought made me grin mischievously; I'd seen Karahrr batting Topspin around like a toy back at the Decepticon base a few cycles ago, and recalled the damage done to all of the annoying 'Cons there. Now that I remembered (again), she'd sustained some damage as well. I quickly scanned her for injuries, and felt a little relieved that she only had a cracked rib that was well on its way to healing as she slept. _Must be those 'herb' things she said she ate earlier,_ I decided.

I checked my scanner again, and realized I'd crossed over the far end of the crater a few minutes ago. I double-checked for Topspin, and found him bouncing along on the ground underneath me. _I guess that's a bonus to his alt mode,_ I mused. _Don't have to worry about anything getting in the way of **that**..._ I dived slightly and leveled out near the ground next to the mercenary.

"Want to keep going this way to save time?"

"I..." -_bounce_- "...guess..." -_bounce_- "...so." -_bounce_-

_That **has **to get annoying after awhile_, I thought before gaining altitude again...

There was only half a sector to go until we reached Autobot City, and for that I was glad. Karahrr was awake for a full half-hour, practically frying my audio sensors in an attempt to leave. Amidst the annoyance, there was a blissful pause, but the reason was far from the type of silence. Smoke was billowing in pitch black plumes, rivaling even Topspin's paint. "Something's burning…" She stated, interrupting herself; sadly, losing the train of thought was impossible in this scenario. "And while you're at it, can you set me down?"

"No. Now quit complaining." I repeated for the umpteenth time after she had unfortunately become conscious. I ignored her indignant huff and went even faster in an insuppressible anxiety that wouldn't leave me, and I'm sure it wasn't her nagging. _Perhaps it played a role in it, however._

"I _would_ stop complaining if you just landed and let me out!" That was my last nerve, and I had to restrain myself from doing a barrel roll to knock some literal sense into her.

"Just _shut _it already or I'll hand you off to Topspin!" His chipper voice sounded through at the suggestion.

"Why I'd be happy t--" Only to be stopped by what we thought was a small battle, but now far from that. There were only the charred skeletons of architecture, and a massive fuel fire still blazing as a welcome mat. Deactivated mechs of both factions were scattered, and toppled with debris of what was to remain of the buildings.

My optics took in the scene with disbelief. Taking no heed of the cat's safety, I transformed, tossing her out of the cockpit and into Topspin's cautious arms as he too gaped at the scene. But sight-seeing time was over, and the worry was killing me. _Shiori…Did you? No, you can't be, you're smarter than that…_I mentally panicked, tossing aside the scrap metal for the hope that it would all be fine, and that she made it out okay. Every pile, piece of building, tossed over or tilted, none of it escaped me, and in the end I was filled with the emptiness and joy that there was no proof of her damaged. _But I have to see for myself. Where could she have gone?.!_ I transformed once again, leaving them in a trail of exhaust. _I think you can survive without me, mercenary, I have far better things to attend to..._

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" I blandly commented, coughing from the amount of dust Star Convoy left behind as he shot off. Looking once again at the smoking scene in front of me, I couldn't believe it; much less how Topspin could still manage to hold me back when I knew that he was feeling the same way. "Topspin, you're squeezing me _way_ too hard." I gasped, putting a show of making my voice breathless. At that point, I was gladly put on the ground glaring.

"Sorry 'bout that but--don't hurt me!" he squealed, ducking as I picked up my staff that the seeker dropped on his way. _Yeah, I think there's something wrong with him now._ I dryly thought.

"Well, maybe you'll learn to listen to me, perhaps?" came my inquiry as I discreetly picked up a decent sized rock.

"But I didn't do anythin--" It finally hit where I wanted and he fell flat, out for the moment.

"Maybe that'll do something." Sighing, I decided to visit my old quarters while he was offline. There was nothing there, predictably, but I couldn't help but wonder what they turned it into after I left. _Were they foolish enough to leave it for me?_ I questioned, peering around. There was now machinery parts where there used to be bedding, underneath the rubble. "Thank Primus they didn't." I muttered quietly, taking in the damage that once used to be a bustling peaceful city. "Though to make sure that it doesn't all go to waste, I suppose I should see this 'Optimus Prime' that is to…_help_ me…" My words skipped over some. It annoyed me, that 'h' word. It meant that you couldn't do anything yourself, so you made others do it for you. I turned back sharply in annoyance at the thought, weaving through the fallen debris.

When I came back to where Topspin was, I found him online and clutching his head with a small groan. "What hit me?" He asked, getting up with a few creaks of protest from his joints.

"Common sense, hopefully." I fired back, just wanting to leave. "How're you feeling now?"

"Other than a splitting headache, I feel like something loose got plugged back in." was his reply. With the mech functionable, I stalked off on my merry way, him watching my retreating back.

"Good, 'cause I'm going to Iacon. Follow if you want, I don't care." And with that, I was trailed by a walking metal porcupine. _Goody, I didn't think he'd actually go with me_. I droned in my head, wishing that I hadn't suggested the alternative of what Starscream did. It looked like I was going to know all the secrets of the mercenary trade by the time I got there.

* * *

Subi: ...

Anonymous: (shiftily glances back and forth uneasily) This doesnt have anything to do with last night, does it?

Subi: don't remind me. -.-

Anonymous: o-o; Alright then... We don't really care if you review any more, I'm rewriting the story, along with a "prologue" story to post under my account anyway, so We'd like to thank all of you who have read it thus far, and if you read the newer one (when I get it up), hope you like the improvements in it.


End file.
